Unholy Unions
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: Two worlds are put in danger. Now they must come together and stop Vlad from achieving his dark goal. Chapter 4 up, please read and review.
1. Uninvited Guests

**Author's Notes: This story has started to get out of hoof. I thought the best thing was to start again. If you've watched it in the past keep watching as this story will be better than ever.**

**Danny Phantom: Unholy Unions**

**Chapter I: Uninvited Guests**

**Vlad**

"Ahhh, Finally," I walk through the portal; after searching countless realms I reached my goal. "Now…," the sound of footsteps alerts me to the arrival of the guards. They burst into the room and order me to halt and surrender. One of them hits me with a energy bolt and locks me in a magical cage, "such cheap tricks," I conjured an ecto-bomb and threw it at my attackers breaking their concentration. Two guards come charging at me but a shield repels them. Their leader attacks me throwing me to the ground; he orders me to give up. "I don't think so," I stretch out my hand an envelope him in a cocoon of ectoplasm. "If you want to live, I advise you to order your forces to stand down."

My captive struggles to break free of his slimy prison but it is no use. I offer him one last chance to stand down or else, "Very….well," he strains but something tells me he's up to no good. I place a hand on the slime and send an ectoshock into him. he screams in pain and tries to catch his breath. I ask him if he is going to cooperate, "Have our forces... stand down," he orders in between his breaths. The guards back up and allow me to continue my search.

"Fudge cakes! It's not here," I said searching the room and finding nothing teleport away. I arrive at the end of a hall facing a large ornate gold and silver door. I can sense the object of my desire is near and go to open the door but before I can proceed shining blue chains restrain me. A female voice commands me to leave now, "oh please don't harm me! I am but a patsy," after a second the chains vanish but before my attacker can react I knock her out. I phased through the door my prize's power pulses around me. I walk over to a lone shelf and pick up a small box, "Come…," something hits me in the chest slamming my back against the wall.

The doors swing open flooding the room with blinding light, "you may have tricked the guards and my sister but you will go no further," another female voice declares as I shield my eyes with my hand. A pair of shining blue eyes stand out in the light as another energy bolt hits me in the stomach. I cast an ecto- shield over my eyes and dodge further attacks. "Fiend," the voice said as I reached for my box and phase my hand through it. 

"Now this is better," I said fastening it to my cape and let the energy flow through me. I charged up an attack silencing my foes "So sorry I can't stay but I have places to go and people to see," I walked out the door and admired the art. However my work was not done, I would need someone to keep an eye out here while I'm away at business one who can easily be molded to my design, "and you are going to help me my gold friend," I teleport out of my current location to search for the perfect pawn.

**Twilight Sparkle**

My heart beat wild as I walked through the deserted streets of my hometown. I have walked down these streets thousands of time but now it fills me with terror. "Hello?" I call out only to hear my own echo. I had got a note from Princess Celestia that she needed my help to keep Canterlot safe but so far I have not seen a single soul. "Are you all right Spike?" I ask feeling the little dragon cling to me for dear life. He nods yes but I can sense his fear, "maybe we can find a place to get something to eat," I spy an open door at nearby house. "Anypony home," I call out as we quietly walk in.

"It looks deserted," Spike says as I walk over to a table, it is deathly cold in here and tell spike to wrap my tail around him to keep warm. "Thanks Twilight," he chatters as I hear footsteps approach, "sorry to barge in my name is…," a shadow passes over us gripping our hearts in fear. Something bristles in me and warn whoever is here that I am powerful unicorn. "I…don't think it worked," the dragon said as I went to back up but my legs felt like they weigh a ton. I try to scream but nothing comes out. Unable to move or yell for help I close my eyes waiting for the end to come.

"NOOOOOO!" I awake with a start as I look around and find I am in my room. Spike is sitting on my chest; he asks me if I am all right, "I am, it was just a nightmare," I pull the covers off and go downstairs to get some water. That dream had me shook up and couldn't get out of my head. "It's just a dream, probably ate too many snozberries before bed," I assured myself levitating the glass and sipped the ice cold water. I looked into my library something is pulling me in there maybe the answers I am looking for.

**Danny**

"Would you settle down Danny, you should be happy Vlad's been away for so long," Sam said I looked out the window. That fruit loop had been gone for months without so much as a peep and now he comes back acting like he's some big shot. Something inside tells me that he has something planned I can sense it. "Why don't you go lay down, you haven't slept for nights." She was right I haven't slept for days thanks to a pesky nightmare.

I am chasing Vlad through town until we reach a forest and he vanishes. It feels like I am trapped in a bad horror movie and there is not a speck of light. I continue walking until I see a purple star in the sky and voice asking me for help. "Who is there," I call out but all hear is my echo and the star vanishes and am alone in the darkness. I try to activate my powers but something hits me in the back in the head and everything goes black.

I go upstairs to my room and lay on the bed with my head hid under the pillow. All I can think about is Vlad; why can't that old fruit loop just crawl back under the cheese log he was found hiding in. Why did he decide to torture me and become mayor. My head swarms with questions and so far nothing is helping me relax. Wait a second, if I am having sleep troubles then I should go see an expert on sleep. "I just hope he's not mad at me," I phase down to the lab and enter the ghost portal hoping to find an answer.

**Applejack**

"You seem more jittery than a dog with fleas," I tell my friend as I bring out two glasses of fresh apple juice. Twilight looks up at the sky muttering something about the sun not being right, "I am sure it's just your nerves, if something was wrong Princess Celestia would have sent for you," she sighs and says I am right but still keeps an eye on the sun. Now that I look at it the sun does seem to be dimmer but it's probably just haze. Rainbow Dash is no doubt lazing on the job again. I can see Twilight seems worried and ask her if anything is on her mind. She tells me about these strange dreams she having, "Dreams are just dreams sugar cube," placing a hoof on her shoulder to comfort her.

"I guess," she takes a sip of her juice, "I just wish I knew…,"she blinks and rubs her eyes. I ask her what's wrong, She points to the sky and swore she saw a tinge of green near the sun. I stare up and sure enough there is a tinge of color, "I saw something similar in my dream," she said heading back to her house. I ask her if she is all right, "I have to go check something out, thanks for your help," she gallops off in a hurry.

I walked back inside but I couldn't relax, "Twilight's nervousness is contagious," I keep staring up at the sky like something is drawing me to the sun. I splash of water on my face to clear my head and start washing the dishes. Apple Bloom comes racing into the room, "Whoa there little missy where are you going in a hurry," she tells me that she, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo are going extreme paragliding. She thinks they will get their cutie mark this time. "Okay just be careful, Granny Smith wouldn't be too happy if you came home with a broken leg," I tell her as she races out the door, one thing about us Apples we never give up.

**Head Observant**

"This is outrageous!" a brother shouted watching the images of Vlad go back and forth through the portals. Soon the whole council erupted into chaos but Clockwork remained in the center silent as always. He watched the video unflinchingly as if he was the only one in the room. "You see what must be done Chronos," another voice called out but the master of time stood silent. "Clockwork, do you hear us?" a third voice demands this time the old ghost turned around.

"Yes, in fact I am sure the whole Ghost Zone can hear you," the weight of his task could be seen in his wrinkled countenance. He says Vlad always does this and there is no reason to be alarmed. Another brother stood up and said Vlad was threatening the fabric of creation, "then you should rejoice, the end has finally come," that comment silenced the entire room. "I am glad to see you finally listening to me," I floated onto the temple floor and explained that if Vlad succeeds far worse things will happen, "very well," Chronos said looking at the screen, "but we are going to this on my terms," chaos ensued again but the old ghost remained silent. He was a master at his game and had us trapped in our own logic. If we say no he will go and Vlad will ruin everything but if we say yes we give him free reign over this. I turned to the council and pleaded with them for an answer.

"All in favor of agreeing to Clockworks terms," first there was nothing then one by came the answer _ego faciam_- I do. The vote unanimous but for tradition's sake called out the next question- _omnia opponuntur_- all opposed. Silence filled the hall. "it is decided, you have…," Clockwork was already gone with or without our approval.

**Rainbow Dash**

"Do you understand what needs to be done?" Twilight asks me as Spike adjusts the helmet cam on my head. I do Twilight want me to take pictures of the sky to make sure everything is okay. "Not just pictures but information, something is not right and I am going to find what it is," geez she take this egghead stuff too seriously. "All systems are go, okay Rainbow," I zoom into the sky while Twilight looks at the monitors. She tells me that everything looks okay and try to go close to the sun.

"You got it," I bolt to the sun only to crash into an invisible wall, "what in Equestria?" I stare at the barrier and knock on it only to be met with an electric shock. I shook it off and asked Twilight if she was getting this. "What kind of magic is this?" she tells me that she doesn't know if it even is magic. I back up about to smash through whatever is blocking me but energy shoots from it and knocks me out the sky.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight teleports to where I am falling and uses her magic to cushion my fall, "are you okay?" I am just bit dazed, "whatever created seems to imbued with some form of sentience," more egghead stuff she explains that this barrier can sense our thoughts and actions. I ask her what are we going to do now. "We're going to Canterlot, I have tell Princess Celestia about this," she says. All right! Action time. Spike asks if he should get the balloon ready, "no we don't have time," she looks up at the field and tries to teleport but a lightning bolt comes down and strikes her horn. She yelps in pain as it send her crashing into a tree. "Okay so magic isn't going to work, but nothing will keep up away," she said as Spike goes to ready the balloon.


	2. The Temptation of Trixie

**Chapter II: the Temptation of Trixie**

**Trixie**

"Thank you! Thank you!" I bow as the people of Trottersberg stamp their hooves on the ground. "You are a wonderful group of ponies and the Terrific Trixie will have another show in 3 hours," I teleport to the back to collect the days earnings. Today's audience was very generous giving three bits each. I place the bucket in my mouth and notice a white pony with red eyes staring at me. I shrug it off as nothing and teleport into my trailer.

I pour the money out and begin to count when I hear a cold voice, "it's such a pity that the greatest unicorn in all the land reduced to doing parlor tricks." I beg your pardon but the Great and Powerful Trixie does not do parlor tricks. It apologized asking why I was not under royal tutelage. I rolled my eyes at having to answer this again. I had tried to get into Celestia's Academy but failed the entrance exam. "Still that is reason for you to languish in obscurity," I was about to say something but something but something was clouding my mind. "How would you like to be the most powerful unicorn ever?" most powerful? That means I would be better than- Sparkle.

"What do I have to do?" I ask eagerly thinking of watching Twilight lose at something. A pair of red eyes stare into me. it says all I have to do is help him. I smile holding out a hoof you have a deal!

**Dani**

"Okay class that was very good," Sensei Tommy said before he dismissed us, "remember to practice your katas for next week," we bowed and left to change out of our gis. "Dani, can I speak to you for a moment?" I walk over and ask what he wants. "How is everything at home?" I swallow hard at those words.

"Uh...," I look down at my the scars from the wounds Vlad inflicted on me. "it's okay why do you ask?" he says I have been jittery lately and was afraid something was wrong, "I just been having nightmares lately." He studies me for a moment and ask if that is all. "I am sure, I guess I shouldn't eat spicy foods before bed," he looks at me but before he can continue his watch alarm goes off and dismisses me. "That was close," I head back to the lockers to get changed.

I take my clothes out of the locker when I hear a voice declare 'time out!" everything is frozen. A bright flash appears in the center of the room as Clockwork appears. "Too much spicy food?" he asks places a medallion around my neck. I ask him what's going on, "I am sorry to intrude but Daniel will need your help?" My hear sinks at those words. "Don't worry he's fine at the moment."

He removes a pocket watch from and his belt swinging it in the air. The metal object starts to glow creating a portal beside the now young ghost. He beckons for me to follow him. "Will I have time to get out of my karate gear?" he nods and walks through the portal with me following him behind.

**Spike**

The sky looks dark as we approach Canterlot, "What gives? I thought the Pegasi said it would be nice today?" Rainbow shrugs her shoulders and tries to out run the dark clouds. There's something not right about this storm and Twilight knows it too. She keeps looking out as if she expects to find something.

"This isn't natural weather," Twilight says, I know what that means- Discord! Twi shakes her head and says it's not his handiwork. "Whatever is causing this is more powerful than him." She looks up at the sky and tells Dash to head to a clearing up a head, "we should...," the wind starts to pick up causing Rainbow sway back and forth.

I hear something whistling through the air, "Look out!" a large hailstone plummets into the basket forming a large hole in the center. I notice Twilight losing her grip and grab her tail. "I've got you Twi," I assure her as another stone ruptures the balloon and we go sailing out of control.

"We're going to crash!" Rainbow says as Twilight closes her eyes and tries to teleport us to safety. I close my eyes not wanting to see the ground but I feel nothing. 

I open an eye, "I'm on Mt. Canterlot?" yes I was, "Thank goodness," I hear hoofbeats as two guards approach. They look down at me, "uh what's wrong," they slap some manacles on me and push me to the ground. "hey what give, I'm a friend...," they push me up and force me to walk. "Okay! Okay! I am going!"

**Danny**

I took out my map of the Ghost Zone trying to figure out where I am. "Let see I should be near the river Lethe," I must have taken wrong turn as I don't see a river anywhere near where I am. I look at the map again but before I can concentrate I hear a voice calling out my name. "Who's there," I turn around but see no one. "Great it's…," the voice calls out again it seems to be coming from a nearby portal. "Not falling for that old…," the voice calls out again this time it sounds like Sam. Fearing she might be in trouble I fly over to the portal, "Sam you okay?" going through the portal I find myself in front of ghostly forest.

A chill goes up my spine thinking back to the dream I had, "Of course it had to be a forest," I walked into the woods trying not to think about my nightmare. I hear Sam's voice calling me and ask if she is okay. She tells me that she trapped and needs my help. Something didn't seem right, Sam is more than capable of getting out of traps. I charged up an ectoblast and went deeper into the dark area. I look up but only see trees no stars maybe this is going to be…. again Sam's voice calls for help, "Hang on there remain calm," after I navigated through the thicket I finally found Sam. Her leg was stuck in a hole. I walk over to her and ask what she's doing here anyway.

"It doesn't matter anymore," she placed her hand on my chest and rubbed me. Part of me enjoyed this I had always dreamed of this moment but I soon snapped out. I asked her what she was doing pulling her hands off me. "Can't I thank my big strong hero," she places her hand on my chest again rubbing me. She told me that he would be together forever. Her eyes begin to glow, this was trap. I go to blast her but a tentacle grabs my wrists.

"Who are you," I asked trembling as Sam transformed into a a beautiful woman made of shadow. She introduced herself as Naamah, the queen of the night hags. I tried to pull my hands free but her grip on me only made it tighter. She walked over to me and stroked my face, her touch was cold and made me shudder. She laughed saying my struggling was cute as I felt a tentacle wrap around my wasit. She told me soon I would not resist her. She grabbed my head and pressed her lips against mine, my body became numb and began to fall into a black sea.

**Twilight Sparkle**

My head ached as I pulled myself up and massaged my temples. The last thing I remember was Spike saving my life then everything I went blank. I heard a noise and rushed over to help Rainbow Dash up. I asked if she was okay, "yeah, I've had worse," she tells me her gait is a bit wobbly and help steadying her. She asks where are we; from what I could tell we were on the other side of Mt. Canterlot. "That was some powerful storm, but it doesn't make sense my friends in Cloudsdale said that weather was going to be pleasant," I told her that wasn't a normal storm but a magical one designed to keep us away from Canterlot. "Don't worry I can…," I stop her saying that no matter how fast she is that storm will still get us.

"Spike?" I ask noticing the dragon is gone, "Rainbow have you seen Spike he was right here," she tells me the last time she saw him was when he pushed me out of the way. "We better find him before something happens to…," I began to feel dizzy and have trouble staying focused. I begin to hear someone calling for help."Who's there," the voice sounds like a mixture of different ponies but one struck right at my heart. It sounded like my brother, "Shining?" I ask feeling my heart sink he calls out again but something snaps me out of my haze. "Rainbow we have to…," I say before everything goes black. The last thing I hear is my friend telling me that I will be all right.

**Sam**

"Tell me again why we're sneaking to Vlad's mansion," Tucker asked me as I slowly opened the door and snuck inside the billionaire's home. I explained one last time that I feel something wrong and went to do a tarot reading I drew the eight of swords. "Danny is a big a boy and can take care…," I grab him by the collar and told him that Danny needs us and I was going to save him no matter what. Something in my gut tells me that Vlad is at the bottom of this.

"Vlad has something to do with Danny's dreams," I explain to him. It always seems that when Danny has weird dreams the Fruit Loop is up to something and we're going to figure out what. I instruct him to check the upstairs while I search down here for clues. He looks at me asking me if this a good idea but I tell him to go. Once I am sure he is upstairs I sneak into a hallway nearby. I can hear the sound of camera's clicking and follow it to an auditorium where Vlad is giving a speech. He flanked by two statues under tarps.

"Art is an important part of culture and something I am staunch supporter of," he says proudly as I sneak inside and hide behind a potted plant. He goes on to say he has commissioned the best artist in Europe to make these statues. "I present to you people of Amity park _Die ac Nocte_!" he pulls the veil off of two covered statues beside him revealing two winged unicorns made out of crystal."They symbolize the rebirth of a town under my leadership," he explains proudly.

I stare at the statues, there is something about them that captivates me. A voice in the back of my head is calling me to help them. Could it be Danny calling out to me, I sneak closer to the stage but before I can get far I feel someone grab me, "snooping around my private home," Vlad's slimy voice asks as I try to get free of his grip. I tell him that he is not going to get away with this and that Danny will clean his clock. "Really," he says as I start to feel something cold on my legs. I look down and see my legs being wrapped up in ectoplasm. "Don't worry soon you will fall into a deep sleep," he said covering my mouth. I can feel my eyes close and the last thing I see is the slime crawling up my waist.


	3. Dreamtime

**Chapter III: Dreamtime **

**Rainbow Dash**

I paced across the room waiting for the doctor to come tell me about Twilight. After she fainted I rushed her here and told the nurses it was emergency. "Rainbow Dash?" Dr. Stable's voice asked as I nearly jumped on him and asked him about Twilight. "Twilight Sparkle is going to be fine, she had a reaction to some bad magic," I look at him strangely, "Unicorns are very sensitive to magic any dark energy can throw them for a loop," I walked into Twilight's room she was still out cold. "It's up to her to wake up but she will," the doctor said leaving the room as Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy came in.

"We came as soon we could come," Rarity said her mouth hidden by a surgical mask, "oh sorry," she removed it and explained that Sweetie Belle was sick and she didn't get sick as she was behind on her dressmaking. I explained to her what the doctor said about bad magic, "bad magic?" the unicorn stepped back nervously, "how did it happen?" I rolled my eyes Rarity can be overdramatic. I told about our canceled trip to Canterlot. "That could be why Sweetie Belle isn't doing we…," she said losing her balance but I caught her and called for a nurse to come in.

"Another case of bad magic?" she asks as I nod, "whatever is causing it is happing all over Equestria. Reports as far as Appleloosa are coming in with unicorns being sick," she explains helping Rarity into a wheel chair. She tells the nurse that she wants a silk hospital gown with rhinestones and her room has to be at 83 degrees. "Don't worry everything will be all right miss," she says taking Rarity to the ER.

"Has anyone heard from the princess, surely she's sensing it as well," Fluttershy asked. The pony in the bed next to Twilight said nopony has heard anything from Celestia in fact it's as if all Canterlot is under lock and key. I didn't like the sound of this; no word from the princess combined with our 'warm' welcome made think something fishy is going on and I was going to find out what-just like Daring Do in the Quest for the Sacred Spear.

**Clockwork**

"Let's see Giles de Rais married a witch in 1430 sealing the deal with a blood oath to Satan," I read over the information I had available. The Obeservants want me to show my work to them but I have more important things to do than read books all day long. I look over to where Danielle was sitting. She was working hard on a math problem. One day she is going to be very wise and...before I could continue an Observant entered my chamber

"Chronos, we have a problem," he said waving his hand causing an image of the Forest of Fear to come into view. I told him I knew that Danny was captured by the night hags. "this doesn't bother you? the boy is being drained of his life by those fiends and you just sit here. I told him that I had it under control and would get Danny back soon. "But…," was he could say as I shooed him out of the room.

"What are night hags?" Danielle asks looking up from her books. I explain to her that night hags are demon children of the god of nightmares. They feed off a person's life force much like a vampire drains a person blood. "I can go save him Clockwork, you know I am not the scared little girl anymore," I smile proud of what she's become. I agree but before she goes tells her to be careful as they can paralyze their victims with fears. She swallowed hard as her own fears came to mind. She asked if that is what they did to Danny. I shook my head explaining that if they can't subdue their victims with fear they will make them experience their greatest fantasy. Thinking their dreams have come true the victim willingly allows them to drain them until there is nothing left. "I will bring Danny back," the girl said transforming into her ghostly half as I opened portal and wished her luck, "Thanks Clockwork," she zoomed into the portal off to save her cousin.

**Applejack**

"How you feeling sugar cube?" I ask Sweetie Belle as I bring her some soup to eat. The unicorn smiles and says she's starting to feel better. "I have some chores to do but if you need anything Big Macintosh is here," she thanks me and I leave the room to harvest the apples. I am sure hope Twilight is all right Rainbow Dash told me she was taking her to the hospital after she passed out after they hit a nasty storm. I look up at the sky and see nothing but something's bristling my fur the wrong way.

"Applejack," I heard a voice say from the tree and jumped in fright. I look up and see Rainbow Dash peeking out. I ask her what in tarnation is she doing in the tree when Twilight is sick. "Relax Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy are with her. I thought Rarity went too, "she got sick, the doctor said it's due to bad magic. Same thing that happened to Twilight," she explained as she came out of the tree and asked me to go along on mission for her. "Something's rotten in Canterlot first the storm and now the bad magic," I told her if something was wrong the princess would have told us about it, "I think she is in danger no one has heard from her," I look over to farm and ask what she's planning to do, "sneaking into Canterlot," she tells me pointing to the city.

"The last time you tried that you got zapped like a bug in a bug light. What makes you think you can get in this time," I remind her. She hands me a book- _Daring Do and the Quest for the Sacred Spear_. She tells me that in the book Daring sneaks into an ancient castle by disguising herself as one Colonel von Klank's goons. "There's just one problem, we don't look like Canterlot guards and even if we did whatever is in there doesn't want ponies sneaking around," Dash laughed and said they haven't made a place yet that 'Daring Dash' can't sneak into. "Oh brother," I sighed and followed her hoping to keep her out of trouble.

**Tucker**

"Sam! Sam!" I called out to her in the Fenton phones but all got was static. Why did she pick this of all times to play hero. I look around upstairs quickly before going racing down the steps to find my friend. I start walking down the hall when a strange word comes through the phones 'help me' "Sam is that you?" only static I try again to get the signal but once again just static.

I pass by Vlad's library and sneak inside. Most of the books are about cheese or football but one gets my attention- '_Veneficus et Phylacterii_.' I flipped through it and notice several pages are missing but before I can get any more info an arrow shoots through the air impaling the book to the wall. "Looks like Plasmius was right when said you would come snooping," Skulker's voice taunted as he phased into the room. "He hired me to make sure you won't interfere," he aims his ecto net at me but a dodge it. It's a good thing I started paying attention in gym lately. "You can't escape me," he said as I took out my PDA smiling. I entered in a command- self destruction in ten seconds. The ghost tried to overwrite it but it was too late and before he blew up I left to go look for Sam.

**Twilight Sparkle**

"I'm not afraid…of…you," I said as bravely as I could I tried to move but my hooves were stuck to the ground. The creature laughed evilly about to attack when I heard something- it sounded like Pinkie Pie. She said something about my father I just stared in confusion and was started from my dream.

"Twilight you're up!" I heard as I opened my eyes and saw the pink pony standing in front of me. I asked her what happened, "you fainted and Rainbow Dash brought you here," she explained. The last thing I remember was we crashed on Mount Canterlot and then nothing. Everything after that is hazy and all I remember is hearing voices first Shining Armor's and then a strange voice that said everything was going to be fine. I need to write the down, I summoned a quill and scroll and began writing but without Spike…I looked around frantically and asked about Spike, "I don't know Rainbow didn't say he was with you when you crashed," I swallowed hard he must have been captured. I hope that is not the case.

"Ms. Sparkle, you're up," the voice of a nurse said as she brought Rarity on a wheelchair, "we were beginning to worry about you," I asked what happened to Rarity, she had a reaction to some bad magic, "her magic is acting up, she's already turned two roommates into gold statues," the nurse said as I laughed that sounds like Rarity even when sick, she still demands the best. I asked the nurse if any other unicorns were sick as well. Rarity nodded saying that Sweetie Belle was sick and that Applejack was watching over her. "It's hit really bad in Fillydelphia half the unicorns there are in the hospital," the nurse chimed in.

"I knew something was up," I said to myself writing down a letter and handed to the nurse, "have this send to the Crystal Empire. it's urgent," the nurse shook her head and said that Prince and Princess were away on business she heard, "Oh no!" my heart stopped please in the name Celestia let my brother be okay. First Spike and now Shining Armor I had to get up and help them but something was wrong I couldn't move. The nurse explained that Dr. Stable had put a restraining spell on me to make sure I didn't 'do anything foolish' "You don't understand…," I began to feel drowsy, "…must save…," my closed and drifted back to sleep.


	4. Awake!

**Chapter IV: Awake!**

**Dani**

"Danny?" I called out as I entered the Forest of Fear. I can see how this place got its name. Just being here sends a chill up my spine. I think this is a place Vlad would 'banish' me to when I didn't do what he wanted me to. I can still hear myself pleading for him not to do this in my mind but that is the past, I am no longer that little girl anymore. "Cuz if you can hear me make a sound?" a faint moaning hits my ears it's him. I go invisible and walk towards the sound. I can see my cousin with huge tentacles wrapped around him with only his face showing.

"Oh ladies you spoil me," he calls out struggling in his bonds, he lets out a gasp as the tendrils tighten. An ugly old woman goes up to him and kisses him on the lips. "Now now ladies there is enough of me to go around." I float closer to my cousin trying not to attract attention but when I land on the ground a twig snaps and the women look at me.

"I am…," begin to say when I feel something cold on my back. A voice tells me everything is going to be okay. I look up and see my old boy friend Webster. I met him when I first went to school in Angel Grove but I broke up with him because I didn't him to be hurt by those were after me. He tells me we can together now forever, I look into his eyes, "Thank you, no," I pull his arm off me and kick him to the ground revealing the form of woman in a black dress.

Another tentacle coils around my leg but a simple back flip frees me. "You dare to think you can defeat us," one of the hags hisses trying to ensnare me but I have a surprise for them. I create a glowing blade of ectoplasm around my hand and slice the tentacle off. The hag screams in pain before retreating. Another one come at wrapping around my wrist "You shall feed us well," she hissed I simply smiled and grabbed tentacles and sent a powerful shock fried her.

"You would think being half ghost I would be used to slime," I take off my slime soaked gloves and go to free Danny. Before I can go to him I hear a voice call my name and some wrap around my ankles. "No...it...can't be!"

**Trixie**

"This is way better than performing for coins," I said reclining on the throne, I was once the laughing stock of Equestria now I am it's empress. "I'd like to see Twilight Sparkle beat me now," I said as there was a knock at the door. "You may enter," I say as a guard comes informing we have a prisoner. A little purple and green dragon, "So it begins," I order the guard to bring him in.

"Trixie!" Twilight's little's pet gasps as I arrive, "You're behind this, I thought…," I tell him that I am reformed into the ruler of Equestria. "Twilight and the others will stop you," I laughed I wanted them to try to stop me it would be a good exercise of my new power. He goes on about how I am not ruler of Equestria and the princesses will stop me. I tell that I am the princess now and all bow to me, "you won…," I used binding spell to silence him as they lead him away.

"Ah, Trixie just the pony I need to see," the voice of my benefactor says as he appears in front of me. I ask him where had been, "taking care of the _ancien règime_, a spy was trying sabotage our efforts," he said conjuring an image of the guards throwing a large bundle in a cell. He told me that if were cement our rule we will need an army to defend Madisona. I raised a brow, "it's my new name for Canterlot, in honor of my one true love. " I told him that I could contact with Queen Chrysalis. "Queen who?" I explained to about the changelings and how they feed off love, "hmmm, when you reach her I would like to be there to sweeten the deal for them," I told I would, "excellent within no time this land will be ours," he said as I smiled thinking about our plans for the future.

"My lord," I said before he left, "I think we may have intruders," he told me he would take care of it for me. "Thank you sir," I say as he vanishes soon the name Trixie will be synonymous with power!

**Skulker**

"I can't believe that stupid human tricked me again," I said climbing into my backup armor. I would make that little pest pay but first I had some business to take care of. "Okay Plasmius, what are your orders," I ask the boss through the microphone. Vlad told me he wants me to guard a city for him, "A whole city?" he said that he was afraid someone was going to attack his fortress and needs me to keep an eye out. I told him I would do it. A strange portal opens up before and am told go through it. "Yes sir," I fly through it and arrive on a mountain.

I hear noises nearby and activate my spy phones, "Are you sure this is going to work, I mean even a rattle snake can hear the feathers on a bird," a woman with a western accent said nervously. Another voice assured her would work as 'Daring Do' never fails. I set up an ecto mine for them and went to hide. "We are not Daring Do and whatever is trying keep us out knows…," I watched as the explosion went off burying them in rocks. "Rainbow are you…," I come out of hiding, "who the hey are you?" I was shocked to see that my quarry were horses but their hides will make excellent trophies

"I am Skulker the Ghost Zon…," I see a blue pegasus with rainbow hair climbing out of the rubble. "you equines are going to...," an orange pony kicks me into the side of the mountain. She goes over and frees her friend from the avalanche.

I get up and aim my ectonet at them but they bite it off my armor. "Some hunter you are," the land pony said as running off with my gauntlet. I have no times for these damned games. I activate my ectodarts and aim for the flying one.

**Twilight Sparkle**

My eyes fluttered open. Dr. Stable is looking at my chart and smiles, "Well it is a blessing to see you awake Ms. Sparkle, I am sorry about the sleeping spell but it was the only way to calm you down," he explains as I try to remember what happened. All I could remember at the moment was my dream and… I try to break the restraining spell but it is too strong for me. "You need to settle down Twilight, you're not going to get better if you carry on like this.

"You don't understand, I have to go to see my brother the prince….," I tell him trying to break free. If that fiend succeeds all is lost. The doctor peers at me from behind his glasses and casts a calming spell. "I need…,"I try to fight the spell but it is too strong. I hear the doctors voice tell me everything is going to be okay. His voice sounds familiar, I heard it in my dream as well a voice telling everything will work out and that somepony will help me. I snap back to reality where the doctor is telling me that Shining Armor is fine and is safe. "He is…," the doctor tells me just to relax and plays some calming music.

"How is she doing?" I hear the voice of Rarity ask as she wheels in the room. She comes up to my bed and says I look peaked. The doctor explains that was under a calming spell since I kept thinking my brother was in danger. "If it's any consolidation my roommate told me that Cadence is sick and had to cancel a trip to Canterlot," the doctor nods saying that Shining is probably still with her in the Crystal Castle. "Right now the only thing you should be concerning with is getting better," she says as a nurse comes in.

"Excuse me Dr. Stable but there is been attack on Mt. Canterlot. A pegasus and an earth pony are pretty beat up," she explains as the doctor excuses himself and leave. Speaking of pegasi I ask where Rainbow Dash has gone it's not like her to bolt off. Rarity tells me that she wanted to check to see if Sweetie Belle was doing okay as the spell begins to take effect.

**Dani**

"You're coming with me Danielle," a cold voice whispers as I am pulled into the darkness. I can see him locking me up in that crawlspace again with only blanket on the floor and a bucket for going to the bathroom. "You were always mine, girl," it taunts. My heart beats wildily as I fight to break free of its grip. It was then I remember what Sensei Tommy told me about fears- that we can let them take us or we can conquer them.

"You're going to have to do better than that," I jump into air forming a blade of ectoplasm on my boot and sever the tentacle from its owner. The illusion is broken and find myself back in the forest. The hags around me back up from the light of my ectoblade. "So you don't like light," I form a small ectobomb and throw it on the ground. The bright flash scares them and they slink back into the darkness of the woods.

Now that the hags are gone I go over to where my cousin is trapped. I try to phase him out but a power magic hits me in the chest. "Looks like I'll have to do it the hard way." I conjure a blade in my hand and carefully slice the tendrils.

The seventeen year old ghost boy collapses on the ground shaking "Da..ni?" he asks as I nod telling he needs to save his strength scooping him in my arms. Using my elbow I activate the portal generator on my belt and fly back to Clockwork's tower. The ghost of time smiles warmly as we arrive back. I lay the boy on a cot and kiss his forehead. He tells me that I did well against the night hags, it was easy once I remembered my lessons. Danny lets out a moan as I wrap a blanket on him and go to rest up before we go on our main assignment.

**Applejack**

"How she's doing doc," I ask the doctor as he comes out looking solemn. He tells me that she has been poisoned. That dart that whatever it was fired at was filled with poison, "do you have the antidote," I ask nervously. An unseasy looks plays across the normally calm doctor's face.

"We are trying everything we can. Right now she is stable and we trying to save her wings," my heart skipped a beat at those words. Rainbow loves her wings and the thought that she might lose them made my knees buckle. He catches me and places in a wheelchair. I tell him I can walk fine, "Why don't you get something to eat Ms. Apple," I nod and head off to cafeteria.

After getting some fruit and a daffodil sandwhich; I sit down and allow myself to relax. I know that everything will be fine but I still worry about Dash. I look up and see Pinkie Pie coming in. I wasn't in the mood to deal with her and hide underneath the table. "Applejack, what are you doing under here? Are you playing a game? Can I join?" I tell it's not a game and am here because we got injured on Mt. Canterlot. "You don't look sick to me in fac...," I grab her muzzle to silence her. I tell her it's Rainbow Dash who's hurt. "What happened?" he asks as I let go.

"Something shot a dart in her wing and was poisoned. The doctor is doing everything he can but even he's not sure," Pinkie asks where Rainbow is now. I tell her the pegasus is still being treated and Dr. Stable would get me once he's done. She asked if Rarity could do a healing spell on her, "I'm not sure any type of magic would work Pinkie. We just have to hope for the best," I tell her, that stung worse than a wasp and I pray to Celestia that my friends will be okay.


	5. Dealing with the Devil

**Author's Notes: Okay everypony, here is where the changes really kick in. I hope you like how this story unfolds.**

**Chapter V: Dealing with the Devil**

**Vlad**

"You had one task! ONE! Guard my kingdom; yet you fail at that like you fail at everything," I yelled pinning the hunter against the wall. I charged up an ectoblast in my hand ready to blast him to bits but held back. If anyone is responsible for this it is me; I continue to hire such incompetent help.

"I do have some good news boss. I took care of two intruders for you," he smiles weakly. Maybe you are not as useless as you seem to be Skulker. He asks me if I am worried about having Samantha is my clutches, "you know the whelp will come for her," I don't answer the question but teleport back to the throne room.

"Ah Vlad you are just in time," Trixie said as I arrived back in the room. The guards open the doors as black, gnarled pony enters the room. She appears more insect like than equine with skeletal legs and torn wings. Her green eyes glowed bright, "may introduce Queen Chrysalis of the changelings," Trixie said as I motioned for her to enter the room. "May I present my benefactor, Vlad Plasmius," the wizard pony said as I bow.

"The unicorn says you wish to form an alliance with me," she asks as I nod. I tell her I deposed of Celestia and Luna and now reign as Equestria's sole monarch. "I wish I had been here to see her face when that happened," smiling revealing her fangs. I explain to her that I need an army to keep my rule secure. "I can do that but what is in it for me?" she asks, my type of creature.

"I will allow you to feed on not one but three realms- Equestria, Earth, and the Ghost Zone," her eyes grew wide. I told her to think of all the love her people could harvest from those worlds. She says that her people haven't fed that well for eons. She agrees to provide us an army to keep the peace and flies off.

**Rainbow Dash**

"Can you hear me Rainbow Dash?" a voice called as I slowly open my eyes. My body aches and I try to get comfortable but am unable to move. "You're in the hospital," my eyes clear up and see Dr. Stable and Nurse Redheart standing in front of me. I ask them what happened, the last thing I remember was that avalanche on Mt. Canterlot and that thing. The doctor tells me that I was brought here from the mountain with severe injuries.

"How severe?" I ask nervously. The doctor takes off his glasses his blue eyes shining with concern. He explains that I had numerous injuries from the avalanche and an infected wing from a poison dart. "WHAT?!" he tells to calm down; I look back at my wings they were bandaged to back. I ask him if I will be able to fly again.

"Yes but it will take time to get back to your full strength. Some home exercising will help you," the nurse says as the doctor leaves. "You up for some visitors?" she asks as Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy walk in.

"Rainbow! I am so glad to see you doing. When Applejack told me what happened I was so worried," Twilight said as she gently hugs me. I am doing fine I tell them happy to see everyone. She asked me how my wings feel. I tell her that they are numb right now. "That is to be expected," the unicorn says smiling.

"We were all worried RD," Applejack chimes in, "what did the doc say about flying," I smile and tell her I will be flying in no time. "That is wonderful to hear sugarcube," yes it is very good. I ask Twilight ask how her allergy is doing.

"It's better Dr. Stable gave me some medicine," she says looking at a bag in her hand, "he gave me some to take to Sweetie Belle when we're discharged," She noticed that I am look worried. I tell her about that creature me and AJ fought on the mountain. What if comes back, "Don...," her eye grow big, "Oh no!" she gasps in terror running off with AJ following her.

**Sam**

"Can anyone hear me," I call out trying to break free of the slimy prison. My heart beat wildly while sweat drenches me. "Okay calm down, you don't want to use up all the oxygen," I remind myself turning my head so not to suffocate. When I get out here I am going to make Plasmius pay.

"Is someone in here?" a voice asks as something presses on the outside. I tell whoever it is that I need to get out of this case before I run out of air. "Okay hold on, it's going to get hot," I feel the slime harden and finally shatter. "Whoa!" a voice says as I see a little green and purple lizard standing in front of me. It reminds me of a baby version of Princess Dora. "I've never seen anything like you before," it asks. I tell him I'm from out of town. "I'm Spike by the way. Spike the Dragon," he says proudly as I tell him my name. "How did you get here and why were sealed up in that cocoon?"

I explain to him that I was caught by Vlad and thrown in here. He asks who Vlad is, "a sick fruitloop and if you're here he's the one who put you in here," he shakes his head and says someone named Trixie put him in here after he and his friends crashed on the mountain. Trixie is most likely working with Vlad. I look at the bars, "Hey Spike can you melt these bars," he shakes his head saying they are made of a metal impervious to dragon fire. "Maybe I can help out," I motion to come closer so I can tell him what I have planned.

**Applejack**

"I've never seen you run so fast Twi, " I tell her as she slowed down near my home. She apologizes saying she feels that her brother is in danger. "Are you sure? wouldn't he have sent you a note if that was the case?" Twilight looks nervous, "I am sure everything is okay." 

"Why Twilight it's nice to see you up again," Granny says as we walk inside. Twilight smiles and says she's happy to and it was just bad allergy. "You know some warm apple cider should clear that up real quick," she says going to kitchen but tell her that it will have to wait as we go to check on Sweetie Belle upstairs.

"How you doing sugar cube," I walk into her room. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo are sitting beside her while she sleeps. They say she's been sleeping like this for hours, "Well from I heard some bad magic is going on," Apple Bloom asks how Rarity is doing. "She's doing better sis and will be even better when once she hears Sweetie got this medicine. I walk over to and gently shake her.

"Uh Applejack?" the little unicorn moans as he wipes the sleep from her eyes. I tell her that I have something to make her feel better. I open the bottle of medicine and pour into a small cup. Sweetie looks at it strangely before gulping it down. I tell her that it may taste bad but she will get better now. "I hope so; how's my sister doing?" I tell her that Rarity is doing better although she turned two other ponies to gold. She laughs saying that sounds like her.

**Danny**

"Always sleeping Daniel, no wonder Lancer says you may have to repeat the grade," a voice chides me as my eyes flutter open. My head feels like it's going to explode and look up to see Clockwork in front of me. I ask him what happened. "You were on the way to Nocturne's castle when you were seduced by the night hags. I grow pale at those words fearing the worst but Clockwork assures me it wasn't like that. "they were feeding on your energy," so that's why I feel lousy and I thank him for saving me. "It wasn't I who saved you," he says as Dani walks in the room.

"Dani! it feel likes it's been ages since I've seen you," she hugs me gently and says she has much to tell me but now isn't the time. Clockwork says when I am feeling better he has something important to show us. I slowly get up and try to put a firm foot on the ground. "What's up?" I ask him as he opens waves his hand causing a map of a planet to appear in front of us.

"This is Equestria a land much like Earth," he explains, he goes on to tell us that Vlad has found a way to get there and taken over. Sounds like Vlad, "He has acquired a powerful talisman called the Alicorn Amulet. I make a face as Dani punches my shoulder and says I should read more. I playfully push her away laughing as we enjoy each other's company. "That brings me to a key fact about this land- it is habited by ponies," my jaw drops, how on earth are we supposed to help them if they "trust me they can talk and have built cities that could rival anything on Earth," he goes on to say Vlad has ousted the rightful rulers and with the help an ally planning to conquer the whole world. "Once Plasmius has Equestria he will go after the earth and Ghost Zone you must stop then and restore the rightful rulers." Dani raises her hand and asks how we were supposed to get there, "Follow me," he says opening a portal beckoning us to enter.

**Spike**

Sam asks me if I am ready, "you bet," I tell her as I start yell for help. The guards race in and ask what is wrong. "It's my friend, she's sick I think he has heat stroke." they enter the room and go to check her out. It was then that they're were met with her boot. "All right, follow me," we race down the hallways, "there's a secret exit not far from here," I explain as she looks out for any trouble.

"What's wrong with sky?" she asks as we reach the outside. I look up and see the sun being obscured by a large cloud. I thought Rainbow said the weather was...Changelings! She asks me what are changelings. I explain they are creatures who can take the form of anyone and feed off love. "Feed on love?" they wreaked havoc at my the wedding of a friend of mine. "That must have been some wedding? Okay what's the plan?"

I tell her we need to go to Ponyville and warn Twilight about what's going on. "Twilight is my friend, she is super smart and can help us out," I look down the mountain trying to figure out how we are going to get there. She grabs some vines nearby and say we can make rope and scale down. She weaves the vines into a strong rope and tells me to hang on.

"How far is Ponyville from here?" she asks; it's not far from here and we can take the train. I ask her if she has any paper and quill. "Yes I do," she reaches into her pocket and hands it to me. "What are you doing?" I explain I am sending a message to Twilight to expect us. I take a breath and send it on its way. 


	6. Strangers in a Not so Strange Land

**Chapter VI: Strangers in a Not So Strange Land**

**Trixie**

"What do you mean he escaped," I asked the guard angrily as he told that a prisoner had complained of being overheated and demanded to be taken to the infirmary. "You dolt that is the oldest trick in the book," he apologizes and says it won't happen again. "You're right it won't you're get an all expense paid trip to our day spa." I clap my hooves as two more come in, "take the commander to dungeons and schedule a session with rack," the hapless fool pleads for mercy but it is too late.

I still have the problem of Spike going to...no I can use my magic to track the fool and capture him and Twilight. I close my eyes casting a tracing spell, "He's heading for the train station. Perfect." Poor Spike he's leading his friends to their doom.

Since that will be taken care of soon I can relax, "I need to rest," I teleport to the bathroom and draw a bubble bath. I remove my hat and cape before sinking into the bubbles. The hot water felt good on my aching hooves. "it sure beats a cold shower," I cast a music spell and let my mind drift away.

"FUDGE CRACKERS!" I hear someone yell as Vlad appears in the room and yanks me out of the tub. "Where is she?"he demands to know throwing me to floor. "Where is Sam!" I ask him who in the hey is Sam. "The prisoner I had the guards bring in when you were interrogating that little dragon. The one encased in a slime prison," that must be the other prisoner the guard was talking about.

"Relax, his little plan will fail. Already I am...," he grabs me by the neck and says that she will go find someone named Daniel and all his hard work will be ruined. "Excuse me, it's my hard work and...," he throws me in the tub and says it his work that runs Equestria. I was about to correct him when he said he had no time to fool around and vanished to wherever he comes from.

**Tucker**

"SAM! SAM can you hear me," I call out through the Fenton phones but there is nothing. Okay Tucker don't panic. I go back to computer and search for that book Clockwork wanted us to get but I am coming up empty handed. "It's like this book just..," something was coming through the phones. "Sam is that you?" a cold voice says I know he is, "Cl...Clockwork?" I ask confused.

"You got it," I ask him what he wants me to do, "I have a new assignment for you. I want you to go into Sam's library and find a book called _Maledicta atque Remedi_. On page 349 you find a counter curse called _Carnificinam_." I ask what it's for but he says I'll know when I get there and then cuts off.

I look at the large shelves of books in her room, "this is going to take forever. Why do I always get stuck with the hard work?" I sighed and went to my thankless task hoping the ghost of time knows what's he doing.

**Twilight Sparkle**

"Will you relax sugarcube," Applejack says as I pace around her living room. How can I relax when my brother is in trouble and needs help. "Shining Armor would let you know if he needs help," she says as I plop on the floor. "I will get you something to eat," I hear a knock at the door and go to answer it.

"Are you okay darling?" Rarity asks as she and the others come inside. "You raced out of the hospital so fast we thought you were in trouble," I smile and tell them I am fine just a little bit worried. "I think we are all at this stage," I ask her what she means.

"Haven't you seen the sky something is blocking the sun," Pinkie bursts in as I look out and see swarm of something race across the sky. It's too early for the Parasprites to be returning and the birds just return from the south last month.

"Applejack do you have a telescope," the earth pony nods and races upstairs and few minutes later returns with one. I ask her to set it up outside so I can see what's going on. I gasp in horror as I see changelings- tens of thousands of them. "Where are they coming from?"

"Who cares about that, I say we go and kick their flanks," Rainbow says jumping only to be met with a sharp pain. I tell her we can't do that, whatever is in control of Canterlot prevents us from getting the Elements and...a note appears magically. "Who's it from?" she asks.

"It's from Spike. He said that he escaped from the castle; it seems Trixie managed to take over Canterlot," Pinkie asks why she would do that she's reformed. Spike goes on to say that she's working for a pony named Vlad. I swallow hard at those words; if she has Canterlot than surely the Crystal Empire is next. He goes on to say to meet him at the train station where and a friend are going to be.

"Spike has new friend," Pinkie gasps in shock, "maybe she's a dragon too, we can throw a party," I sadly tell her we don't have time and that all it says is 'not to be alarmed as she is 'different.' Pinkie gasps again saying she loves different as it's like a surprise.

Before taking off, Applejack goes to tell Granny Smith to keep an eye out on Sweetie Belle and her friends. "Don't worry young'un I can handle three fillies," she says as we race to the station to meet up with Spike and his friend.

**Clockwork**

"I never knew your tower was so large," Daniel says as we arrive at a black door. I take out a pocket watch from my belt revealing a silver key. I unlock the door and motion for my wards to come in. The boy looks up in amazement at the diamond constellations . They shine brighter than real stars and move in a motion similar to them.

"This is Pool of Crossing," I explain to them that this allows anyone to traverse multiple dimensions. "Think of it as enhanced ghost portal," Danielle kneels down and places her hand in the silvery liquid. She asks if this what she thinks it is, "yes it's liquid quanta, the substance space and time is made from." Her science mentor had mentioned to it before when talking about other dimensions.

"How do you know that?" Danny asks surprised and a little put off she knows more than him. She tells him of her friends in her new town who help her with school work, One of them is a very intelligent and if Danny had studied more that he would know it as well. "It's not my fault, I can't just ignore Skulker coming to hunt me in the middle of night. I can't tell the Box Ghost to leave me alone during class?"

"We don't have time for that," I tell them impatiently as I place my staff in the silvery liquid. "You will use the pool to reach Equestria and stop Plasmius." he asks me just what are we supposed to do when we get there. "You are to look for a pony named Twilight Sparkle. If she is not available look for a pony calling himself Time Turner or whatever he calls himself now."

"Okay how do we do this?" Dani asks; I tell them to start walking into the water until they are fully under the surface. I warn them it will feel like they are drowning but the sensation will pass and they find themselves on Equestria," the ghost girl gulps as Danny takes her hand they slowly enter the pool together.

**Spike**

"I am glad to be off that mountain," Sam says as we arrive on the ground. "Heights are not my thing," I assure her that there are no more hills. "Thank god," I tell her that the train station not far and from there we can... I begin to feel dizzy and cough up a message. "Whoa, talk about instant news," I open it up.

"It's from Twilight, she's going to meet us at the station and from there go to Sweet Apple Acres. She smiles saying she could use some juice. "Yeah and nice emerald," she looks at me weird, "What dragons eat gemstones that's why we horde them...well other dragons." She mentions something about someone named Smaug hording a large stash of treasure. She explains it's from a book she read called _The Hobbit, _it's about a guy named Bilbo going on some big adventure. "Kind of like us?" I ask as she smiles.

"How are we going to pay for the train though?" I look at the note and see Twilight has included some money for us. "Your friend thinks of everything doesn't she?" I nod Twi is the best and can't wait for her to meet Sam.

**Dani**

"Clockwork was right it did feel drowning," Danny said as we climbed out of a lake and found ourselves on Equestria. I try to remove the water from my ears, "How did you manage to deal with being in that gestation chamber?" I glare at him, he knows that topic is out of bounds. I don't like to be reminded of being Vlad's property. "Okay I am sorry, my bad," he says as his stomach growls. "I think we need to find something to eat before we head out," I nod I am hungry too and want.

I notice a cart being pulled by a pony is coming our way, "We'll hitch a ride," I go out on the road and signal for the cart to stop. The owner looks at me funny almost scared, "I know we look different but we are friendly." I ask him if he knows anyplace to go eat.

"Well Sugar Cube corner is not far from here," he says nervously. I ask him if we could hitch a ride here. He stutters for a bit before telling us to hope on the cart and takes to this Sugar Cube Corner.

A half hour later we arrive at what looks like some kind fairy tale home. It was a large gingerbread house complete with a cookie roof. I thank the pony and go to pay him but he leaves before I can get my money out. "Well come on, I am famished," we walk inside the building. The ponies look at us strangely. Danny assures them that we are harmless before we sit down at the counter.

"Welcome to...," a yellow pony with an orange mane asks as he looks at us in shock. "I've never seen anything like you before." I smile and tell him we are for out of town and just arrived here. "Well what can I get you?" Danny orders some cupcakes for him and I get a milkshake. I take out my wallet, "that's okay this on the house. You two look like you've been through a lot," he says walking back to make our treats.

"Well well what is this?" Danny says snatching my wallet away, "A Power Ranger fan club membership card?" I tell him that they are big in my new town and have run into them. "So that's why you have you time to study," he playfully holds it out of reach but a quick kick to the knee makes him drop it. "Remind me never to make you mad again," he says rubbing his sore leg.

Our new friend comes out with our order, "is there anything I can do for you," Danny asks him about finding Twilight Sparkle. "She lives not far from here at the Golden Oaks Library but she hasn't been feeling good." I ask him about Time Turner, "he loves about 10 blocks down from here. You can't miss it, a large blue box. He's a bit strange though. No pony knows much about him," I go to thank him but can't as we never got his name, "my name is Carrot Cake and I hope you find what you are looking for," he says going back into the kitchen to fulfill another order.


	7. Who Did You Say You Were?

**Chapter VII: Who did you say you were?**

**Rainbow Dash**

"I can't wait to meet Spike's friend. I bet she's super neat" Pinkie said as we arrived at the train station. I have to admit that I was curious as to what she looked like. All the dragon said was that she different. Twilight assured us that if Spike likes her than she's okay with her.

"Did the medicine help Sweetie any?" I ask Applejack curious. She says it will take some time but yeah she is doing better and that Scootaloo and Apple Bloom are with her. "Good they'll keep an eye out on her," I say trying to get comfortable with these bandages on me.

"Easy there Dash, the doctor said not to mess with those bandages," Applejack warns reminding me that they are tender. "That thing knocked you for a loop," I didn't want to be reminded of that battle and if I ever see that thing again it's going to be sorry for messing with Cloudsdale's best flyer.

"Look there is the train," Rarity says as it stops in front of us. The conductor opens the door and out comes Spike. Twilight reminds us not to stare at her so not make her feel awkward. Behind him is tall pall creature with a short mane. Her eyes were deep violet and walked on two feet.

"I'm so happy to see again Spike," Twilight hugs him, "is this Sam?" we all stare at the strange sight. No matter how hard we tried not to stare it wasn't working and strange silence came over us.

"You'll have to forgive my friends," Fluttershy flies up to her, "we've never seen a creature like you before." Sam notes she never seen talking ponies before. "I'm Fluttershy and these are my friends- Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie," the others all nodded but there was something off about this Sam and I am keeping my eye on her.

**Danny**

"Mr. Cake was right when you said you couldn't miss it," Dani said as we arrived what looked a British police box. On the front was a note that read- knock three times- I knocked on the door and slowly opened. "I guess he's home," she said as entered into a parlor.

There were books and notes strewn all about it with such titles as _Advanced Quantum Theory of Multiplicity; The Properties of Space-time; _and _Paradoxes of Astrophysics_. "Just a minute I will be with you shortly," an English sounding voice said as we sat down.

The wall was decorated with nine pictures; I guess they were his family. One of them wore a fedora, long gaudy scarf, and brown jacket. Below the picture was one phrase- The Fourth Doctor. Dani picked up a book and started reading it. "You can actually understand it?" I ask as she nods. Her science tutor knows a lot about advanced theories. What are they teaching her in Angel Grove? How to make an atom bomb?

"So sorry to keep you...," a brown pony with blue eyes walked out and stared at us. An hourglass adorned his flank. "Great Celestia!" racing down the steps he ran towards. "I thought it only a theory," I tried to introduce ourselves but couldn't get a word out. He takes out a strange device and scans us with it.

"Um hello we were sent here by Clockwork...," Dani explains as he drops his device. He asked if she said Clockwork, "yes the master of time," he seemed amazed that Clockwork was real. "You must be Time Turner?" he glared at us and told us his name was Dr. Whooves, "sorry doctor but we don't have much time."

**Scootaloo**

"How you feeling Sweetie Belle?" I ask my friend as she wakes up from her nap. She tells me she's feeling better just a little tired. "Applejack said you would feel that way," I explain as I hear the door open. "I think Twilight's home," at those words we raced out to hall to see what was going.

"Welcome to Sweet Apple Acres Sam!" Applejack said as Spike led in a strange creature. It said down at the table. "Care for some apple juice," AJ hands her a glass of juice. "How did you meet Spike here?" She said that she was captured by somepony named Vlad and shared a cell with Spike.

"Who is this Vlad?" Twilight asked curiously. Sam called Vlad a 'class A fruit loop and pervert' and the fact he is here is bad news. "How on Equestria did he get control of Canterlot?" Sam shrugs but noticed that Vlad was wearing a strange broche. She described it as unicorn with wings, "the Alicorn Amulet! How did he get that? Celestia said it was under lock and key.

"If Vlad wants something he gets it," she states taking a sip of her juice. She also said it must have great power for him to want it. "It does, the last time when Trixie found it...," Sam asked who Trixie is, "Trixie Lulamoon. A traveling unicorn who thinks she's 'great and powerful'," Sam asks Spike if the Trixie he saw was the same unicorn?

"Definitely!" The dragon nods, "she's acting like she runs the place."

Rainbow rolls her eyes and mutters something to herself but I couldn't hear it. Twilight looks at her, "what I was just talking to myself. What are we waiting for let's go take out Trixie," Twi shakes her head saying they will need help on this one.

"There is only one pony I know who might know something about this- Time Turner!"

**Dani**

"Excuse me? " Dr. Whooves asked straightening up a bit. I told him we have to go stop Vlad. "Never heard of this Vlad pony?" that's because he's not a pony and he we need to stop him before he takes over. "Who said anything about we?" he asks coolly while organizing his books.

"That's why Clockwork sent us. We have to stop Vlad," he says it's not his problem and wishes us a good day. "You don't understand Vlad is sadist and he'll destroy everything he touches. This is your home aren't you at least concern.

"Look, I have one job here, to keep track of time on Equestria. This Vlad is your problem now if you excuse me I have things to do," I stood up at that. I told him that I know firsthand what Vlad can do and if we need to stop him now before he rules everything. "You obviously don't know Equestria, the princesses will take care of it."

"What if he's defeated them?" Danny asks trying get through to him. Whooves laughs saying no one can defeat Celestia and Luna. They are practically goddess and any threat to the kingdom they can handle. "A friend of mine said they were no princesses there just Vlad and Trixie."

"Now I know you're joking, Trixie couldn't take over a rock farm," he laughs as I look to my cousin. "Please you've wasted enough of my time. I am an extremely busy pony!" he points to the door, "now if you excuse me I have work to do."

**Applejack**

"Are you sure about that dear?" Rarity asked, "Time Turner is a bit of an eccentric and doesn't take well to guests," she explains. Twilight admits that he has heard stories about him but he might be the only one who can help us.

"I have to agree with Rarity, the pony isn't known to be too friendly and I would hate to get on his bad side," Sam looks over to me and asks why this Time Turner is so strange. "Granny Smith told me that he's not right in the head. He claims he's a time traveler and that robots are after him," she asks if he might have something to help us out.

"I am not sure, but if Trixie has the amulet and is working for Vlad, we'll need all th...," Twi stops midway as if something spooked her. "We have to hurry we don't have much. He could be in danger?" she says racing out the door. I ask what's wrong, "he needs our help!"

"Who needs our help?" I hear Apple Bloom ask as I look up and see them looking down. "I don't know and even if I did you three are staying here," I tell her as she frowns.

Scootaloo asks if I was talking about Dr. Whooves, "that is not his name and even we were going it would be too dangerous for you three," the orange pegasus frowns and says they can handle thing they're "...going to stay here and Big Mac and Granny Smith are going to make sure that stays like it. Now get back upstairs," I tell them turning back to the kitchen

**Vlad**

"What are you up to Mr. Foley," I conjured an image of the boy sitting at his computer typing something in. They were archaic names for chemicals- hydargyum, aqua regia, and others names. He had a book beside him written in some strange language. "At least he can't...," I heard footsteps approaching. "What is it?" I ask impatiently as Trixie enters.

"I thought you would like to know the ponies are on the move," I ask her where are they headed. "You'll get a laugh out of this. They're going that crazy pony Time Turner," she laughs as I glare at her. "What, that pony is as crazy as ponies come. It will do them no good," I have heard about this 'Time Turner' and he is far from crazy. Trixie looks at the list of ingredients, "those are ingredients for a revival potion," I grab her by the neck.

"Damn he'll ruin everything," Trixie says she can easily take care of him, "no you have duties here to attend to but I know who might be able to help us. I tell her to keep eye out on those ponies, if they so much as move an inch I want to know. She salutes as I throw her to the ground and crawls out the door to do my bidding.


	8. Mistrust

**Chapter VIII: Mistrust**

**Dr. Whooves**

"You don't understand Vlad will ruin everything," the girl pleads with me as I push them towards the door. She says that they have listen to them as they were sent by Clockwork. I told them that I simply acknowledged the existence of Chronos Clockwork and made no indication I would help them.

"I don't why you're wasting time. We told you that Vlad is a threat," the boy demanded to know. I smiled finally we're agreeing on something- we're wasting time. He demands that I help them or else this Vlad and Trixie will take over. They must be from afar if they don't know what an absolute joke Ms. Lulamoon is. She never even got accepted into Celestia. "Come on Dani, it's obvious we're beating on a dead horse," the boy reaches for the door when it starts to knock.

"Excuse me I am needed," I open it and find Twilight Sparkle and her friends on the other side. "Twilight what can I do...," another human walks in this one dressed in black and purple.

"Sam?" the boy asks as the two embrace, "what are you doing here," Sam explains that she escaped from the castle with Spike.

"Time Turner, we think something happened to Canterlot," Ms. Sparkle says looking through the books. "The princesses are gone and somehow Trixie has taken over," the boy looks to me as if to say 'I told you so.' She asks me if I could help them rescue them before it's too late.

**Tucker**

"_Sextum solidos et addere illud Mercuri scobis Aqua regia aurum liquatum_," reading the Latin very carefully I mixed the chemicals slowly. "What does Clockwork plan to do with this anyway?" carefully I poured the amalgam into the nitric acid. The chemicals fizzled and produced powerful fumes. I went to stir the concoction when I heard something in another room.

"Will you stop messing around we have work to do," a voice with a Yiddish accent complained. It was Vlad's vultures. He must have found out what I am doing but how. A moment later they phase in the room. "Okay _kind _hand over the book and we won't mess you up," the leader said swooping at me but I managed to dodge them.

"I'll turn you three into Thanksgiving dinner," I threatened looking for something to fight with. The birds laugh attacking but I kicked them in stomach and sent them into the wall. I see a phial on the table. "Not another step or I will blow this place sky high," picking up the tube and showing it to them.

They talk to each other in Yiddish before looking at me. "You don't have the guts to do it. Besides we're already dead," I tell them Danny would not pleased that this happened and would hurt them one by one. "We're not...," I throw it in the air causing them to scatter and retreat.

"Mr. Foley are you all right?" I hear Clockwork's voice through the Fenton phones. I tell him I am fine just a slight ghost problem. "That figures, look, Vlad has moved the targets to the Amity Museum of art." I ask him what this is all for, "you will find out when you arrive there," that's his answer for everything. I mention about Sam gone missing, "don't worry about that she's safe," he says before cutting off communication. I wish I knew everything like him; must be nice.

**Sweetie Belle**

"Why do you think Twilight and the others are going to see Dr. Whooves?" I ask Scootaloo as we arrived at our clubhouse. She says it must be important and that Princess Celestia ordered it. I gave out a sneeze as we climbed the ladder. Apple Bloom looked at me worriedly, "I'm fine now the medicine Applejack gave me worked like a charm." 

"Look at the sky," Scootaloo exclaimed as we gazed up and saw the largest swarm of changelings ever. "I bet this is something to with Twilight's mission and those two creatures with her," she picks up a rock and hurls it one of the changelings. "Take...," before she can run it swoops down and grabs her. "Sweetie Belle! Apple Bloom! HELP!" the orange filly cries out as we look as she is carried away.

"How are we going to stop those things? there are millions of them and two of us?" Apple Bloom asks as we try to figure something out. "The only one who would know anything is Twilight and she is at Dr. Whooves' place." a smile crept on her face, "it looks we're going to see the doctor," she says as we race to his place hoping we can rescue our friend.

**Clockwork**

"Well here we go," Foley said as we crawled into broken window at the museum. It had been closed for a few months thanks to Vlad's plan to turn into the next Louvre but his security wasn't it as air tight as thought. "I hope you know what you're doing Clocky." I was about to give him his next instructions when an Observant phased into the room.

"Chronos! The council is not pleased with this plan of yours," I roll my eyes. When are they ever pleased with anything. "You used the crossing pool without our permission; sent the two ghost children into another dimension without thinking about the chrono-spatial ramifications," I asked him if there was a reason behind this tirade. "You could have destroyed the universe." 

"I thought you that's what you wanted. The total annihilation of creation, the ultimate goal of fatalism," his eye grew wide and that remark. He was trying to find an answer to that question. "If you have no other business I suggest you observe the door and use it," I pointed to the way out as he disappeared. Thank the gods he's gone.

**Twilight Sparkle**

"So you three know each other?" I asked Sam as they embraced. She nodded saying Danny and Danielle here are some of her best friends. Time Turner muttered something about 'more humans,' as he organized his books.

"Look Doc we need to sneak into Canterlot," Rainbow tells him, "There is something weird going on and we need to stop it," the brown pony asked her what kinds of 'something weird' was happening. "Well to start someone is magically controlling the weather there. We tried to fly there but we were struck by lightning," she explains as the doctor starts to write it down.

"Now do you beleive us?" Danielle asked as the time pony sighed saying that could mean anything. She stared at him dumbfounded by his stubbornness. "Look we don't have much time Vlad and...," he stamped his hoof on the floor.

"I have had it with it this 'Vlad and Trixie' nonsense. Trixie Lulamoon is a nobody," Spike hands him the notes he wrote. "Trixie has taken over the palace...," he puts on a pair of glasses. Before he can say anything Applejack mentions the creature she and Dash fought on the mountain.

"What creature?" Danny asks, she describes as a huge bipedal metal monster with a glowing green mane like fire and a skeletal face. "Did he mention he anything about turning you into pelts?" AJ nods as Danny slams the table. "Skulker!"

"How do you know about this creature?" Rainbow demands to know. Danny explains that this Skulker is a hunter and sure sign that Vlad is here. Dash was about to ask if they were working with this Vlad and Skulker but Fluttershy pulls her back, "let me go Fluttershy!"

An angry expression crossed Danielle's face as she raced out of the room. Rainbow's remark must have upset her. I glare at Rainbow Dash as I tell Fluttershy to go out and talk to Dani hoping to calm them down.

"You got it Twi," the pegasus says galloping out the door.

I turned to both Time Turner and Dash glaring at them both but neither said a word.

**Dani**

"Why does this always happen?" I asked myself flying over the town looking for some place I could be alone. Why doesn't any trust me? I looked around and saw a forest nearby. "That looks like a good place to land," I said but before I could head for it a voice said it isn't. I turn around and see the yellow pegasus flying behind. "Did you come to make sure I wasn't go to report back to Vlad?" I spat but the pony simply shakes her head.

"I came here because we were worried about you. Dashie didn't mean to upset you." I slowed down so we were flying parallel. She says Rainbow is just upset over what all happened today. "Dashie almost lost her wings earlier and simply took it out on you," she tells me. I stop at that as it sunk in to me what had happened to her. If I lost my powers I would be sore too.

"I'm sorry too," I said as we landed down at the edge of town. "No one ever trust me, they think because I was Vlad's prisoner when I was younger that I still work for him," a tear rolled down my face. Fluttershy asks why I was Vlad's prisoner, "it's a long story," the pony placed a hoof around me. The thought of what I went through scared me. I didn't want to be his slave again not after all I've been through.

"It's okay Dani," Fluttershy said, "whatever he did to you is past. Now we need you to help us stop Trixie and this Vlad from wrecking all of Equestria." I ask her about Dr. Whooves, he refuses to believe anything is wrong. "Don't worry Twilight will convince him, she's very smart. Now we don't we go back," we both float off the ground and go back to Whooves' place.


	9. Foal's Crusade

**Chapter IX: Foal's Crusade**

**Sweetie Belle**

"Wait!" I told Apple Bloom as we slowed down, "we need to come up with a plan before we go racing into this." She asks me what I have planned. I told her I want her to go back to the clubhouse and get something we can fight with. "I am going to Twilight's to get some books about magic," we agree to meet back here when we're done.

I arrive at the Library but the door is locked. I look around for another way in when I see a window open. I climb up the tree and sneak into the house quietly as possible. I hear something cry out 'who who who' but it is only Owlowiscious. I tell the owl that I am not a thief and just want to borrow a book. He hoots at me again almost if saying this a bad idea. "I know but Scootaloo is in trouble and the Cutie Mark Crusader Oath says we never leave a fellow crusader behind." The owl hooted again and flew over to the shelf.

He knocked a book down, "Who Who," he called out as I looked at the title- _Defensive Magic for Beginners_. I thanked him picking up the book. I asked him if he knew if Twilight had weapons in here. He sighs before pointing a closet.

I open the door and find and old sword on a plaque. It was engraved 'Shining Armor's first sword.' "Thanks a lot Owlowiscious," I take the sword and climb out the window. Operation Chicken Rescue was a go.

**Danny**

"You're not going to leave are you?" Dr. Whooves said massaging his temples. He goes over to a shelf and pulls out a book. "This book contains one of the most accurate maps of the castle. It should help you get in defeat whatever is there," Twilight uses her magic to place it in her saddle bag and thanks the doctor.

"Come on everypony, we have a job to do," Twilight said as we walk outside as Fluttershy and Dani came down. "Where you're able to talk some sense into her?" the yellow pony nods. "Good, we're going to need everyone's help if we are going take back Canterlot," she takes out the book and scans through the pages. "It seems there is a secret entrance on the base of Mt. Canterlot," according to the book it was made as a way of escape for the princesses if ever they were under attack.

"Does it say anything about how to find the entrance?" I ask looking at the book. Twilight points out that a five rocks that form the shape of a star indicates the way. Knowing the fruit loop he probably is expecting us. "We better be prepared for anything," I warn them.

"No doubt the way to the mountain is guarded by Chrysalis' army," Rarity says, "Rainbow can and you and Fluttershy do a flyby of the mountain?" Rainbow stamps her hoof on the ground muttering something before agreeing.

**Queen Chrysalis**

"So we meet again," I said walking into a room where a lone mass of ectoplasm hung. "Oh how you vexed me last time; but now I am in command," no answer came just how I like it. "Maybe once we take care of those pests I could use you as my king," I was about to drain some of his power when one of my minions came into the room. "This has better be good." 

"The ponies are on their way here," that is the news you have for me. You interrupted my feeding to tell me the obvious. I charged my horn with power ready to turn him into dust. "My queen we have the upper hoof." he beckoned me to follow him as he teleported me to the dungeon. In one of the cells was little orange pegasus filly. "We caught her spying on us," I order him to leave and prepare for our guests, "yes my queen!"

"Well well what have here," I said looking into the little one's eyes. She was trying to break the chains that had tethered to the ground. "You're wasting our energy, not even the strongest unicorn magic can break those chains. Not that you have the strength to get off the ground without them on," she growled at me.

"Just wait until Rainbow Dash gets here. She will clean your clock sending you and your hive back to the rock you crawled out of," this gave me an idea. So the little one idolizes Rainbow Dash. I closed my eyes and transformed into the little filly. Your love for Rainbow Dash shall be their downfall.

**Sam**

"It seems Chrysalis is focusing her guards nearer to the castle," Rainbow said as she and Fluttershy landed at the foot of the mountain. "We should be able to sneak in no problem," well that may be true Vlad is preparing something for us as well and need to deal with him.

Danny stared up at the massive mountain, "what are you thinking," I ask him curious. He said that he was finding a way to trick Vlad's sensors. He mentions that Vlad can probably sense our location and would need act soon.

"What if you combine your ghost powers with the unicorns' magic," Spike chimes up as I smile. The little dragon had something there. "That way he doesn't know what we are using." he looked to Danny wondering if it could work.

"Twilight, can you use your teleport spell in midair?" he asks her. She says it could work. "Okay we're going to fly you halfway to the first ledge. Then you use your magic to teleport. She asks how he is going to do that as it would let them know we're coming.

Danny uses his power to create some ectoropes, "I am going tie you up using this rope. I will carry three and Danielle will carry the others," Fluttershy looks at the rope and ask if it will hurt, "Not at all, at most you'll feel a little tingle but that's it."

"HOLD IT!" Rainbow shouted standing between Danny and Twilight. "Fluttershy and me are pegasi and nopony ties us up," Twilight groaned and said it was the only way this was going to work. "Fine!" she takes the rope and fastens it herself. "Let's get this done!"

**Apple Bloom**

"Did you get the books?" I asked Sweetie Belle as we met back at the club house. She takes a book on defensive magic and a sword. She says it belonged to Shining Armor and Twilight wouldn't mind us using it on our mission. "Excellent," I take out the weapons I found- a baseball bat and hockey stick.

"Great," she takes out the book and flips to a page. "Here we go teleportation. It says to close my eyes and think about where we want to be," She does muttering to herself 'castle' and in flash we find ourselves in what looks like a castle.

"Um Sweetie, I don't think this Castle Canterlot," All around us are tacky green and gold stuff. She opens her eyes. She says she thought of the castle. "Did you think about Canterlot castle?" I ask her as she blushes realizing she didn't. I ask her if she can teleport us back to Ponyville.

"I don't think so, my powers need to recharge awhile," she says wiping sweat from her face. Well Applejack says when you're lost to stay where we are. "Normally I agree but what if no pony knows we're here? We need to find a way out ourselves," I take a compass out from my saddle bag trying to figure which way is south (since Ponyville is to the south of Mt. Canterlot).

"We should go left," I tell her as we head in that direction hoping to find a way back home.

**Tucker**

"Mr. Foley are you there?" Clockwork's voice came through the speakers again. I told him that I was here and ready for the next instruction. "Good, I want you to go the Amity Park Art Museum. You are to sneak in and find a certain set of sculptures...," Slow down for a sec. I write down his instructions.

"What is the name of the piece?" he say it's called _Die ac Nocte, "_What is that? German?" the master of time says it's Latin and that time is of the essence. "Okay Okay I'm going, by the way you know Vlad is on to us. He sent his vultures after me," the ghost simply chuckles noting nothing escapes his gaze. "It must be nice to know everything," I head outside and take off for the museum.


	10. Into Tempation

**Chapter X: Into Temptation**

**Trixie**

"What do you mean you _flew away_?" I heard Plasmius shout as I approached the throne room. "You are already dead you shouldn't fear an explosion?" he asked rolling his eyes. Whoever he was talking to got him steamed and I was beginning to think this isn't a good time to talk to him. "What do you want Ms. Lulamoon?" he motioned for me to enter.

"I just thought you would like to know the ponies have arrived," he glared at me. I told him not worry as I have set up some traps for them. He warns me that I better not fail. "These ponies won't even make it to the castle," he stands up to speak but something get his attention.

"MY HOUSE!" he shouts ordering someone to take care of intruders before storming off.

"He's lucky I am here," I said sitting on the throne, he may have the power but it's my intellect and skills that keep him on throne.

**Dani**

"is everyone okay?" I asked as we reached the first ledge. Applejack says she's fine but Fluttershy didn't take it well. "What's wrong?" the orange pony said that Fluttershy isn't keen on adventure. I walk over to her and assure her that everything will be okay.

"That's what I kept saying but then that third tree popped out of nowhere," Fluttershy says looking up at the mountain. I tell her not to think about that and focus on helping her friends. "You're right," she takes a breath rests for a moment.

I was about to ask Danny something when I saw something. "What was that," I walk towards the sound when I feel something wrap around my leg. I look down and saw a vine around my ankle. I form an ectoblade in my hand but another vine wraps around my hand. "DA...," a vine wraps around my mouth and faster than I could think am pulled into the darkness.

**Rainbow Dash**

"Has anyone seen Danielle?" Twilight asked looking around, "she was just here," I tell her I hadn't seen anything. "We should split up," I nod telling Twi that I will go search over the tree for her. "Okay let me know if you find her," don't worry I will.

I didn't like her and Danny very much. Dr. Whooves was uneasy about them and he is an expert on things like this. I sit down in the shade but something gets my attention. "who's there?" I ask as a small form comes out from the shadows. "Scootaloo?" the little filly comes holding a note in her mouth. "What's this you got?" she hands me the paper.

"Dr. Whooves sent me to warn you that the humans aren't to be trusted," she says as I look over the note. I knew it all along, "he says there is a trap up ahead. Lure them there and he will come take them away." I was about to thank Scootaloo but she vanished before I could say anything. She must be eager to get away.

"Uh Danny," I walk over to the human, "I think I found where your cousin went," he walks over and asks me to show me. "It's just a little over here," I tell him leading to where the note told me to take him. He says there is nothing here but a pit. "Look harder," he does but loses his balance and falls in, "oops,," I say going back to the others.

**Clockwork**

"This is your solution," an observant said watching the events unfold. "We trust you with this mission and you botch it up," I tell them the outcome has not been determined. "Our mother will not be pleased." 

"When is she ever pleased. Just because your puny mind can't see beyond the immediate you declare it over," he glared at that remark. "I am glad I got your attention now why don't you go back to your temple and do whatever it is you do," I push him towards the exit and shut the door. "Thank the gods he's gone," I say sitting down on my chair.

"You're not letting these one eyed idiots get the best you," I look up and see a beautiful woman with a pale face and silver hair. She is dressed in a lovely gown decorated with stars and planets. She was my consort Cosmia- the ghost of space.

"Not at all my dear," I tell her kissing her hand as she stroked my face. She looked at the events on the screen. She tells not to give up on the ponies as they are good in heart. "I know this is just a minor hiccup," she nods and kisses me.

**Sweetie Belle**

"What is this place?" Apple Bloom asked as walked through the dark hallways. There has to some landmark here to tell us where we are. "Sweetie Belle, I think I found something," I race over to where my friend is. "It looks some storage area."

It was a small room under the stairs, "I feel bad for whoever lived here." A pile of old rags sat in the corner acting as poor bed. A small loop was secured on the ground no doubt to hold some kind of chain. I shudder trying to get the image out of my head. "We better look somewhere else," I say walking out into the hall again.

"What's that?" Apple Bloom asked looking up and seeing three shadows in the darkness. A pair of red eyes glowed in the darkness as something swooped down trying to grab us. Three ugly green vultures emerged with bright red eyes.

"All right come along _ferdl_ and no one gets hurt," one of them said. I looked at my friend trying figure out what a _ferdl_ is. They swoop down again but we are able to outrun them.

I close my eyes and focusing on home, "come on work," I cast a teleport spell hoping that we were able to escape without being caught by those things.

**Vlad**

"Good news my lord," one of the changelings said entering the room. He said that the two most powerful humans have been taken care. I smile at this news with the ghost children out of the way my none can oppose me. "We have one of them in a cell," I use my power to teleport us to the dungeon.

"Well well what have we here," I said looking at the trembling form secured to the wall but large vines. The plants release her face revealing my wayward daughter. "I told you would not escape me," I stroke her face. She tries to turn away but she is held too tight by the tendrils to move.

"You won't get away with you sick fruit loop," I ask her who will stop me, "My cousin...," oh that is precious she thinks Daniel will save her. I tell her that she will soon see her beloved cousin soon. "What do you...," the tentacles wrap around her face again shutting her up as I walk away, today is the greatest day of my life.


	11. Mistaken

**Chapter XI: Mistaken**

**Twilight Sparkle**

"Any sign of Danielle?" I ask Applejack but she shakes her head. She couldn't have just disappeared. I go over to where the girl was last scene. "Look at this it looks like something dragged her away from here," I point to the boot tracks on the ground.

"Uh Twilight, I think we have another problem," Fluttershy says meekly, "Danny has vanished too," WHAT? I tell Fluttershy to tell all she knows. "Last I saw him he was talking to Rain...," a shout for help hits me ears. I motion for the pegasus to follow me.

Not far away we find Danny stick in a slime pit, "Twilight! Fluttershy am I glad to see you," he tries to pull himself out but I tell to stay still as the slime will only get thicker as he moves.

I take some rope from my bag and tie it around me. "Okay Fluttershy lower me down," she nods lowering me down into the pit. "Grab my hoof," I tell Danny as he reaches out. Once my grip on him his secure I signal for Fluttershy to pull us up. "Are you okay?" I ask him as we sit him against the mountain. He nods saying just a little shaken up. "How did you get in there?" I ask him.

"Rainbow Dash said she had found Dani. I followed her until I fell into that slime," why would Rainbow Dash do such a thing. I knew she had been uneasy about the two but to trick him into a dangerous situation. I told him that I would look into this and find out what possessed her to do this. "I would like to know too."

**Skulker**

"You called Vlad," I said as I entered the throne room. Plasmius stood up and told me that he had a mission for me. He tells me he wants me to track some intruders. I asked if this was whelp's friends. He shook his head conjuring an images of two ponies.

"I am afraid they had learned secrets that are best kept under wraps," I asked why me as he thousands of ghosts under his command. "Yes but you are the only one with tracking skills. Think of this as your redemption. Take care of this and I might let you scalp the ghost boy. I smiled as he dismissed me.

"Now to find out about these two _ponies,_" I phased out of the room and left to track my prey.

**Spike**

"If one hair is hurt on either of them, I will make you into a hobby horse!" Sam yelled shaking a fist of Rainbow Dash. The pegasus growled at her saying she would clobber the human. "Bring it on horsey!" I try to get between him.

"Please girls I am sure we can work this out," I tell her but she won't listen to me. I try to keep to the peace but the two are bent on fighting. I see Twilight coming back with Danny. "Thank goodness your here."

"Twi how can you trust him. He's in league with Vlad and Trixie," Twilight uses her magic to restrain each of them. She asks Rainbow why she tricked him. She tells her that Scootaloo was sent here by Dr. Whooves to warn of them about the humans. "They were going to betray us...,"

"First of all if you had suspicions you should have come to me. I would tell you that we can trust them. Secondly, how could Scootaloo get u..." Twilight swallowed hard realizing what happened. "A changeling!"

"But don't changelings need to see the person they're copying?" Rarity asks. Dash turns pales and says we have to hurry as they must have captured Scootaloo. "Oh no! what if they got Sweetie Belle?" she asks nervously.

"Don't worry we'll rescue them," Twilight says, "come on we don't have much time," Twilight says as Danny throws the rope up the next ledge.

**Queen Chrysalis**

"what the...," a bolt of energy hit me as I opened the doors to the throne room. "What is the matter Vlad?" I ask trying to get to my hooves. He glares at me and asks how I managed to bungle the mission. I asked him what he means by that.

"Daniel escaped the slime trap. Already he and those miserable horses are on their way up the mountain." he showed me an image of the boy and his friends climbing the mountain. I explain to them that the ponies are smart and..."I don't...I have a solution," he conjures a book on magic. "Here we have it a nullification spell," he smiles sadistically.

"Those spells can only be performed by an alicorn. Even with amulet it would be too dangerous to use." Plasmius assures he knows how to make it work. He vanishes from the room no doubt trying to figure out a way to use those spells

**Tucker**

"And I thought this place was creepy in the day." Why on Earth did Plasmius such creepy paintings to adorn his museum. I walk over to a information kiosk and hook my smart phone into it. "Search for Die..," I heard something, "who's there I sneak behind the stand.

"At last, I, the Box Ghost have in my possession the legendary puzzle box of Eris," the annoying specter said holding a wooden box in his hands. "Now I shall un...who dares to disturb my tirade?" I look down and see I stepped on something. "You shall not thwart mere mortal," I roll my eyes at the ghost and tell him to shut up. He asks me what I am doing here? 

"On a secret mission and if you keep quiet there is a reward for you," he laughs the great Box ghost cannot be bribed. "Not even for a 90" flat screen TV . His eyes sparkle and asks me if there is anything he can do to help. "Look out for trouble," he salutes me and pretends to search the perimeter.

I look back at my smartphone and enter in the name of the exhibit. According the computer it is in the Bret Favre statuary. "Why does he name everything after Danny's parents or football players?" It's on the fifth floor, "looks like I am taking the elevator,"

**Scootaloo**

I try to break the chains that hold me to the ground. "Come on just a little bit more," I think I can make it but slip and fall. "Darn!" I look at the chain and noticed that the links on my collar are rusted. An idea comes to me. I place the chain in my mouth and pull. "One...two...," the chains break and I am free, "Yes...what's that?" I hear a noise it sounded like someone calling for help.

I look around and see something in the cell next to me. I ask who's there and a muffled reply comes out. The space between the bars seem to just right for me to squeeze through. I take a breath and squirm my way out of the room.

In the next cell, there is a mass of vines on the wall, "it looks like something is in there," I squeeze in and examine it. A voice from within asks who I am. "I'm Scootaloo I'm here to help you." I look at the room trying to find something to cut the prisoner free. I see a piece of glass on the floor, "hang on," I place in my mouth and cut the tendril.

A strange creature falls to the ground, "Thank you," it says, "don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. You said your name's Scootaloo?" I nod, "maybe you can help me. I need to get back to my cousin Danny and the others out on the mountain." I was about to say something when I heard somepony coming. I tell her to hide.

"Hmmmm, I thought I heard something," a guard says looking around. He studies the cells and once he is satisfied disappears.

"I think I can help you," I tell my new friend as I try to look for a way out of here.


	12. Contrition

**Chapter XII: Contrition  
><strong> 

**Clockwork**

"Where are you going my dear," Cosmia asked as I opened a portal. I told her I am going to talk to Whooves about how he has treated Daniel and Danielle. "You really think you can persuade him to help them?" I nodded, at least maybe if won't help the ghost children he will do something else for me. "Have a safe journey Chronos," she placed a loving hand on my face and kissed me.

"Don't worry dear this won't take long," I fly through the portal and arrive at Whooves' place. I call out for the doctor to show himself.

"Oh….," he says walking into the room. He stares at me, "it can't be!" He comes out of an upstairs room me. "So you are real Chronos," he asks as I nod and beckoned him to come downstairs. he slowly trotted down the steps head hung low.

"Why did you refuse to help my wards on their quest?" the time pony said it was not his battle and his war ended when he came to Equestria. "You wouldn't get involved to see the place you now call home." He says he had enough adventure and promised him peace and happiness- especially since the war ended. "I did but peace does not mean refusing to get involved when all is at stake.

He looked down scraping his hoof on the ground, "I did help them. I gave them a book with a map of Canterlot castle in it. It shows a secret entrance." he looked at me, "don't you get tired of this bloody fight with evil. You've done so since time began," I do get weary but that is not the case here. "What do you want me to do?" I tell him that I will have a mission to do later then left for the Ghost Zone. "Bloody Time Master!"

**Rainbow Dash**

"We should be approaching the entrance," Twilight said as we climbed the next ledge. I stuck to the back so not to get anyone upset. How could I fall for such a stupid trick. "It's not your fault Rainbow Dash. Chrysalis knew you mistrusted Danny and his friends and used that against you. The important thing is that we stick together," Twi puts a hoof around me. "It's never too late to start again." That gave me an idea.

I fly up to Danny and Sam, "Hey Danny," he turns and looks at me. "I am sorry about not trusting you. I was wondering if we could start again," Danny and Sam look at me. "Hi, I'm Rainbow Dash, Cloudsdale's finest flyer." I stick out my hoof to shake.

"Nice to meet you I'm Danny and this is Sam," he says shaking my hoof. I was going to reply when I heard a noise from the bushes. "Stay back!" he motions for us to get behind him. Out from the green appear six glowing skeletons armed with swords. "I was wondering how long it would take Fruit Loop to welcome us," he blasts the skeletons but they block his attack.

"Hey Bone head!" I shout as they turn to look at me, "come and get me you creeps!" they start to run after me but that they too slow. Danny shouts to me hit their middle bone in the back. "is that all you guys got?" I ask as they come after me but I kick them in the weak spot and they crumble.

"Good…," before he can say anymore one of them grab him. "Let me go you creep!" he tries to get free but something is messing with his powers. It goes to stab Danny but before it can attack Rarity blasts it weak spot. "Thanks Rarity," he says blasting one that was going to ambush her.

"What are those things?" Spike asks nervously. According to Danny they are reanimated corpses of dead soldiers. Eons ago they served a despotic king and his knight. Recently Vlad has usurped the king's power and now commands them to do his bidding. "This Vlad guy has a thing for taking what doesn't belong to him," Danny laughs at that remark before getting ready for whatever Plasmius has up his sleeve.

**Dani**

"Did you hear something?" one of the changeling guard asked looked around the room. I grabbed the filly and went invisible. He searched the room for a moment before realizing it was just his imagination. He teleported to another part of the castle.

"That was…," the orange pony said until I gently covered her mouth. She blushed and apologized. She asked me how I did that. I explained that I was part ghost and that condition is what allowed me to hide us from the guard. "I never knew it was possible to be half ghost. Did you make some kind of bargain with a dark entity ? Maybe you traded half your soul to gain immortality like Dr. Lockjaw?" I sighed, I never had a soul and even if it did it belong to Vlad. Scootaloo looks at me and apologizes for her remarks.

"It's okay," I tell her taking a breath. I remember what Sensei Tommy told me once. It's not a person's past that decides what they are but what they do with the future. I may have been created by Vlad but my rejection of all he stands for freed me from his grasp. "We need to find a way out of here. I am not exactly sure where we are."

"We're in Castle Canterlot. My friend was practically raised here," she explains. I ask her if she can get us out of here. "No problem follow me," we start down the hall looking for an exit.

**Pinkie Pie**

"That was awesome, did you see how Danny zapped them into bits," I said excitedly as Danny blushed. "You're like a super hero? do you know Mistress Mare-velous?" He looked like he was about to answer when Twilight said we should move on.

"Pinkie tends to get over excited about things," she explains as Danny says it's all right. He looks up at the next ledge and flies up to secure the rope for us. As soon as he lands the ground crumbles beneath his feet and falls backwards. "Fluttershy!" she calls out as the pegasus flies up and catches the human before he falls all the way.

"Are you okay?" Fluttershy asks gently placing him on the ground. "Normally Mt. Canterlot is very stable I don't know what could…," Danny said it was one of Vlad's tricks. He's using the Alicorn Amulet to alter the mountain. "How can he do that. Even with amulet he still needs to know magic?" Fluttershy says as Danny thinks for a second trying figure it out.

"We'll get to that bridge when we cross it. Right now we need to get up there and rescue our friends," Rainbow Dash says examining the mountain. "I think I see the real ledge. I can fly up there and secure the rope," Danny hands her the glowing rope and tells her to be careful. "Don't worry, Rainbow Dash is here."

Twilight's eyes grew wide, "Twilight? are you okay?" Rarity asks worriedly. All that she say was 'Shining' and that 'we had to hurry," She closes her eyes and uses her powers to take us to the next ledge.

**Technus**

"There is nothing like hacking into a secure computer system to make an old ghost feel young," I entered into my lair with my stash of valuable electronics. "Come to papa!" I poured them out on the table and examined him. "Ooh Exabyte storage. I so do love next gen tech," I was about to plug in it when Plasmius appeared in front of me. "Wow, a new ghost power?" I ask the billionaire as he smiles.

"You could say that. I have a mission for you," he produces an image of the Amity Park Museum. According to him the ghost child geeky friend is trying to steal a valuable piece of art from there. I ask why he would do that? The child and his friends fight for good "I stole it first and he was trying to get it back." I ask him what needs to be done, "take care of him anyway possible but make sure I cannot be tied to it," I salute and tell him I will do as he asks. "Excellent Technus," with that Vlad vanishes as quick as he came.

**Trixie**

"Hmmm this one looks nice," I said trying on a crown. If I am to rule Equestria I need proper headwear and my dusty old hat won't do anymore. I looked at my reflection and frowned; this one made my head look fat. "There has to be…" just then I sensed someone entered the room. "Oh Vlad," I turn around and see my benefactor standing before me. "I was just picking out a crown to wear for my coro…" he grabs me by the neck and glares.

"Have you forgotten Ms. Lulamoon that Equestria is my kingdom. You are merely the mouthpiece to keep this insipid ponies in line," he take the crown and vaporizes it. I was going to tell him that it was a priceless artifact but the look on his face ordered me to shut up. "Daniel and his friends will be here soon and I need them taken care of," don't worry we have plenty of traps for…"I have something more potent in mind," he drops on the ground.

"Like what?" I ask massaging my aching neck. He produces a scroll and tells I am going to cast it. "You must be crazy, only an alicorn can…," he uses his magic to lift me up again. He doesn't care about that I am going to cast it. "Like Tartarus I am. I could be killed and then where would he land be without my magic and intell…"

"You miserable little equine, I am responsible for your sudden rise to power. If you decide that you no longer wish to be under my tutelage I can easily dump you back on skid row. I am the power that rules this planet." he tosses me against the wall. "Now, the spell," I take the scroll and read it over. I tell him I need more power to do it." He snaps his finger and one of the unconscious guards appears. "Think of this as practice when we capture Twilight."

"Uh yes…," suddenly I felt strange doing this. I am not like this I am good a pony. Yes I am egotistical and boast of my greatness but I not a maniac not an evil pony. I cast those thoughts out of my mind for the moment and concentrate on the spell.


	13. Transmutation

**Chapter XIII: Transmutation**

**Tucker**

"3rd floor statuary," a voice that sounded eerily like Danny's mom announced as the door opened. Vlad is one major pervert.

I look at the map on smartphone; the statues should be right here. "What do you want to do when I fin….." a sharp raining blasted into my ear. "What the hell," I take out the Fenton phone and examine it. It must have been some feedback.

According to what Clockwork's description, the statue is of…."What was that?" I look around hearing footsteps. This floor was supposed to be clear. I do a scan of the room but I am the only one here. I walk out into the room and begin looking for the statue.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" a familiar voice cackled as the screen on my phone flickered off revealing the face of…"It is I, Technus," the ghost of technology announced his presence. He went on how I was prisoner and that no one could stop him. I went to pull something out of my pocket when a metal chord flew out of the wall and wrapped around my hand. "You seriously thought you could trick me?" the annoying specter asked as I looked around.

"Th….," another chord whipped around and coiled around my neck. Soon more came out until I was tightly bound. The ghost came out of my device and smiled at me. "When….Danny….," he laughs saying no can help me this time. He takes out a needle. He says it's a chemical designed to turn carbon into silicon. I try to turn away but can't.

"Don't move it will all be over soon," he says injecting into my neck and pass out. 

**Fluttershy**

"We're almost there," Twilight looks up at the next ledge. She watches as Danny flies up but something went wrong and he started falling. I race up and catch him before he gets hurt. "Good catch," she asks Danny if he's all right.

"I'm not sure," in a flash his clothes change into a white and red shirt and jeans. His white hair was now jet black and his green eyes blue. "It was like my powers switched off," he slowly sits down to recover his strength.

"Don't worry Danny I know a restore spell," Twilight says trying to cast a spell but something is blocking her magic. The boy says it's the work of Vlad, "but how could he….oh no!" she gasped. Rarity asked what is wrong. "There is only one kind of spell that has this power- a nullifaction spell." Danny looks at the two unicorns.

Twilight explains that a nullifaction spell can cancel anyone magical ability. "There is just one problem," Danny brings up. "My powers aren't the result of magic," Twi looks at him trying to figure out the link between his powers and magic.

While they are thinking I hear a noise nearby, "uh, I think there's something here," I squeek but no pony listens. I walk over to where I heard it. "uh hello is anyone…," a pair of blazing blue eyes stare back as I scream.

"FLUTTERSHY!" Danny tackles me to the ground as a changeling leaps out at us. "So I finally get to see you uglies first hand," he says picking it up. "Where is my cousin?" he asks but all the creature does is just laugh and changes into Dani.

"Why did you let me get captured Danny?" it asked the boy stood for a second cleared his head and tossed against the mountain. It changed back and sped off.

"Those mind exercises Dani taught you really work," Sam says as Danny blushes, "but we still need to get to the last ledge," she looks up at the sky where dark cloud swirl around. "That can't be good," the wind picks up as a storm brews. "Come on, we have work to do."

**Vlad**

"I always was the better the player Daniel," I said reveling in my victory. I had not only defeated the ponies but Daniel is powerless. "This calls…," an image of Technus appeared before. "What is Nicolai I am busy here?"

The master of technology reported that Danny's friend was going to be no more than a hunk of silicon very soon. "You're treasures are safe," this was truly a day to remember. "Speaking of treasure Plasmius, I think I deserve some compensation. It was my research that created the chemical." I rolled my eyes and told him I would give him so new toys. "Thank you oh great one," he vanished from sight.

"Lord Vlad," a changeling entered the room, "The ponies are on their way here. Shall I send out our forces," I told him to stay back as I wanted to savor this. "Sir?" I have no reason to fear them the unicorns have no magic and Daniel is powerless. "What are you waiting for GO!" I zapped him as he left to fulfill my orders.

**Apple Bloom**

"Okay I think I got it this time," Sweetie says closing the book. She is sure that she can teleport us into the castle. "I just need...," at that moment something crashed into the window and exploded. "Hit the deck!" Sweetie shouts as we hide underneath a desk.

A large mechanical creature stepped out of the smoke. He was at least as tall 2 or 3 of my brother. His main was flaming green and has skeletal face. "You can't hide from me," he took out a gun and aimed it at us. "You will not interfere with my boss' affairs again," he fired a net weapon at us but we teleported out of the club house. 

"Did you conjure that up?" I ask the little unicorn as she shakes her head. She recalls Applejack and Rainbow Dash talking about fighting a similar creature on Mt. Canterlot. "Do you think it works for whoever took over the castle?"

"I don't know but if it does we need to warn Twilight about it," she takes the book out again trying to picture Castle Canterlot. "cross your hooves that it works," she says as I close my eyes.

"I think it worked," I opened one of my eyes and found ourselves in a strange room. It was filled with all sort of weird technology. "This looks like a place Twilight would be," in the center was a large screen. I asked if she could turn it on with her magic. "I can try," she closes her eyes and soon a projection of a creature with a blue coat appeared and asked for a password.

"What the hey seed is a password," I ask as it announced that 'hey seed' was the password and asked what we wanted to know. "Who is that big metal guy who's after us?" it stood silent then produced an image of the being. She said it was named Skulker and was a hunter. "Why….," a rocket came bursting into the room.

"You were fools to come back here. This is my turf and I know like the back of my hand," Sweetie Belle asked what a hand is? She pushed me out of the room and down a hallway trying to outrun our pursuer.

**Dani**

"Are you okay?" Scootaloo asked as I fell to the ground. I tell her I am not sure. I look down at my reflection and see my human form. "What happened?" I told her that something took my powers away. "Well don't worry, I can handle anything," I smile at the pony's bravery.

I can hear footsteps approaching and motioned for the filly to get behind me. Two of Vlad's ghost skeletons along with two changelings marched down the hall. "Remember Lord Vlad wants the girl alive," one of the changelings told the skeletons who just nodded.

"What are those things? Zombies?" once they leave the area I tell her that they are soldiers of Vlad's. The thought of them teamed up with those changelings made me shiver. Scootaloo was trying her best to be brave. I told her that true courage isn't be fearless but being able to face your fear. "Who said I was scared I was just cold," I couldn't help but be reminded of myself.

"Come on the coast is clear," I tell her as we step out of our spot and continue our path.


	14. Royal Rescue

**Chapter XIV: Royal Rescue**

**Queen Chrysalis**

"How does it feel to know that you are now mine?" I asked my helpless 'guest' Soon my minions will have enough food to last forever. I was about to drain him of magic when one of my soldiers came in. "This has better be good, I was doing something important." 

"A thousands apologies my queen but the two prisoners escaped," Damn they could ruin everything. He says that he has our best troops searching for the castle. I told him to keep me informed if they find them. "Yes my lady," I noticed he wasn't leaving and asked if there was something else. "Yes...Lord Vlad requests that you and Ms. Lulamoon to report to the throne room at...," I use my magic to throw him to the ground.

"I am not Vlad's slave, if he wants the unicorn he can find her himself," I hiss as the lackey trembles. "Next time tell Plasmius that I cannot be bothered with such nonsense," he nods and flies off. Why must I be surrounded by such stupidity. I turn back to the guest, "Don't worry soon you won't be alone."

**Technus**

"You're not going to get away this Technus!" the boy said struggling to move his now immoble legs. I told not to wear himself out. "Danny...will...," Oh boy this is priceless; I tell him his ghost friend is busy and there is no one to stop me. He gasps as his legs are no frozen.

"There is no one to stop me!" I laugh noticing he is reaching for a phial in the ground. "What is this," It 's some kind of potion. I toss it behind me. "Your little experiment has failed," I would love to stay and chat but I have some technology to claim. "See you later sucker!" I teleport back to my lab in the ghost zone to continue my work.

"Now to create...," I was cut off by an image of Plasmius appearing, "Vlad, soon you're problems will be over." He asks why I am not at the museum with Foley. "He's history, he will soon be nothing will be...," he tells me he could escape and ruin everything. "Relax Plasmius he can't do anything and i got rid of the potion," I have everything under control.

"For a genius you are incredibly dense. GO BACK THERE!" Vlad shouted his eyes glowing with rage. I told him that I would right away before speeding out of my room to the museum hoping I am not too late.

**Twilight Sparkle**

" I don't suppose you have a key?" Sam asked as we gazed at the rock wall before us. Normally I would use my magic to open it but that is not an option now. She ran her hand around the surface trying to find a seam. "Are you sure this is the entrance?" I nod trying to figure something out.

"I might be able to open it," Applejack says as we stand aside. She gives it a powerful kick but the door refused to open. "I don't believe it," the earth pony said amazed that her most powerful kick didn't even dent it.

"If this thing responds to magic, why don't we get the elements out. One blast from them and this door would be rubble," Rainbow suggests. That might work but with the Nullification spell in effect Vlad would be able to sense the slightest bit of magic and trap us.

"Elements?" Danny asks raising an eyebrow. I explain to him that element refer to magical jewels that represent the different aspects of harmony in Equestria. When they are joined together they are extremely powerful. A shudder went through him, I asked if he was okay, "yeah just a bad memory," he shakes his head and focuses on the task.

**Skulker**

"I don't think this is Canterlot Castle," one of the equines said. They thought it was safe but Skulker never gives up. They talk about what they should do now. "Applejack always says to stay put if we're lost," nothing will help you now prey.

I entered a code into my gauntlet and a small robot appeared. "Skullbot search and capture these," I show a picture of the two ponies that I was after. It scanned the image and zoomed off to find them. I was about to find a place to hide when a hologram of Plasmius appeared. "Have you come to see my new toy at work?" 

"Have you captured those horses yet," I assure him that I am on it. He looks at me skeptically as I explain I sent my toy after them. The Skullbot will find and capture those... "you're leaving to this to a robot?" not just any robot but the Skullbot, "bring me those ponies, they cannot ruin my plans," I sighed and said it would be done.

**Princess Celestia**

"Wha?" it felt like I had been frozen in place forever. I felt something resting on my head; it was a white tarp. "Where did this come from," I removed the tarp looking around. It appeared to be a museum of some sort. I tried to figure out how we got her. The last thing I remember was that fiend attacked me and "LUNA" I looked around and found another tarp covering a statue. I pull it back and see Luna frozen in place. "Hang on sister," I cast a spell to restore her.

"Tia?" is that you? my sibling asked as came back to life. She asked me what happened. I told her about the battle with the fiend. "Yes I remember now. Come we must find...," her eyes moved, "Tia did you hear that? it sounded like a cry for help," she walked over to a corner where a strange statue was standing. "It came from here," she closed her eyes and cast a healing spell.

"...Hel...," a strange creature said looking around. I assured him he was safe now. "Who are you?" I introduced ourselves as Princesses Celestia and Luna of Canterlot. He looked at us and adjusted his glasses. "You're talking horses?" Luna glared at him using magic to pick him up.

"We are Alicorns and you shall address us as 'your majesties,' I chuckled at Luna's insistence and helped the creature up.

I asked him where we were now, "the Amity Park Art Museum," I had never heard of a such a place. He said we were probably far away from where we need to be. "You're obvious not from around here," he tapped his chin for a second trying to think. "I think I know how we can you get you back home," he told us to follow him.

**Vlad**

"I must thank Chrysalis for teaching me this," I mused draining a guard of his magic adding it to my own. I heard someone coming towards me. "Ah Ms. Lulamoon I trust you are feeling better?" the unicorn glared at me as I told her I need to help face the ponies.

"Why do you need my help? You already nullified their magic; it shouldn't be too hard to take on a couple of powerless uni...," I raised my hand levitating her to the ground. I told her not to underestimate especially Daniel. "Fine! Fine!" I tossed her to the ground.

"My lord," a changeling came in nervously, "they have arrived at the secret entrance," I smiled and told them to open it so they may enter. "Are you sure about that," I told him to do it. "Yes Lord Vlad," he bowed and rushed to welcome our guests.


End file.
